


Ten z metodą stanisławskiego, która zaszła za daleko

by Andzia267



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexuality, Canon Related, Coming Out, Daddy Issues, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Sappy, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Bestselerowe Rozpalone Miasto autorstwa Nory Bing doczekało się ekranizacji. W roli głównej Joey Tribbiani.Chandler stał się zamieszany w życie swojej matki i Joeya na tyle, że wykraczało to poza jego strefę komfortu. Ale czego nie naprawi parę papierosów i przeklinanie swojego życia?
Relationships: Chandler Bing & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Ten z niepewnością

**Author's Note:**

> licznik w aplikacji dawał temu 12 tysięcy???  
> Najdłuższe co opublikowałam (bo jeszcze nie dokończyłam) od trzech lat (i na innej stronie)   
> Przeszło od 7 tysięcy jeden rozdział w trzy rozdziały z czego sam pierwszy ma *12* około 9  
> Język Polski nie ma rozbudowanego słownictwa w konkretnej sferze, więc jest niezręcznie/śmiesznie, przepraszam za to z góry  
> Nikogo to nie obchodzi, więc zaczynamy
> 
> Nie jest mocno osadzone w kanonie, ale to tak druga połowa trzeciego sezonu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> licznik w aplikacji dawał temu 12 tysięcy???  
> Najdłuższe co opublikowałam (bo jeszcze nie dokończyłam) od trzech lat (i na innej stronie)  
> Przeszło od 7 tysięcy jeden rozdział w trzy rozdziały z czego sam pierwszy ma *12* około 9  
> Język Polski nie ma rozbudowanego słownictwa w konkretnej sferze, więc jest niezręcznie/śmiesznie, przepraszam za to z góry  
> Nikogo to nie obchodzi, więc zaczynamy
> 
> Nie jest mocno osadzone w kanonie, ale to tak druga połowa trzeciego sezonu

Od lat dzwonił. Chandler słuchał dzwonka, przyzwyczajony do ignorowania go. Nigdy nie żałował, tego, że nie odebrał. Chociaż był blisko parę lat temu.  
Siedział w swoim mieszkaniu. Czekał na współlokatora. Słyszał już wersję Moniki, Kip po zerwaniu wyszedł gdzieś i godzinami nie wracał. Nie rozumiał, jak Monica mogła, dać mu odejść. Gdyby był kobietą, nigdy by na to nie pozwolił.  
Drzwi otworzyły się, a przez nie wszedł Kip we własnej, przybitej, śmierdzącej alkoholem osobie. Chandler zamiast dać mu spać, w stresie zaoferował jeszcze więcej piw. Wypili o parę butelek za dużo. Granice znikały, a języki zdradzały co tylko chciały.  
Wspominali.  
Pierwszy raz od rozstania wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i może nawet szczęśliwego.  
Chandler przysunął się, nie mogąc znieść jego wielkiego uśmiechu i pijarskich rumieńców.  
– Boże kocham cię. – wyszeptał.  
Kip nie usłyszał i pochylił bliżej z zamiarem dopytania. Chandler który, nawet na trzeźwo był słaby, wyciągnął złe wnioski i pocałował go. Kip odepchnął go szorstko i bez słowa wyszedł z mieszkania.  
Chandler został sam z alkoholem w żyłach i dzwonkiem telefonu w głowie. Alkohol niemal sprawił, że odebrał. Na język pchały mu się oskarżenia. Chęć przyznania się do klęski. Krzyczałby, że ojciec wygrał, że stał się taki jak on. Ale zsunął się na podłogę, płacząc. Sól zalewała mu gardło.  
Następnego ranka wciąż go nie było, a kupione wspólnie hibachi zniknęło.  
Dowiedział się o ślubie, ale nie dostał zaproszenia.  
Powód prawdziwej wyprowadzki Kipa zabierze do grobu.  
—  
Dzwonił i teraz. Lata po wyprowadzce Kipa nie był nigdy bardziej bliski odebrania.  
Teraz starał się coś wytłumaczyć kaczce i kurczakowi. Muzyka z dzwonka po lata h stała się tylko tłem, przestała go nawet irytować. Ignorując ojca, starał się w tym samym czasie pouczyć własne dzieci. O ironio.  
– Nie wychodź do dziewczyn, nie lubią tego. – powiedział do kaczki, która machała skrzydłami na znak protestu – a ty – wskazał na kurczaka – nie prowokuj jej.  
Usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi i odwrócił głowę w ich stronę.  
Do mieszkania wszedł Joey. Był rozpromieniony. Trochę bardziej niż po jedzeniu czy seksie.  
– Dużo wypiłeś? – uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, na co Joey odpowiedział parodią tego właśnie uśmiechu.  
Chandler przestał.  
– Dostałem rolę! – krzyknął i praktycznie rzucił się w jego ramiona, podskakując  
– Gratuluję Joe! – objął go – Mówisz coś?  
– Przez cały film! Gram główną rolę.  
– Nie chwaliłeś się, że masz kasting.  
– Bałem się, jak zareagujesz. Nie liczyłem, że w ogóle ją dostanę.– spojrzał na Chandlera, który kiwnął głową i czekał na ciąg dalszy – Gram playboya, który interesuje się małomiasteczkową dziewczyną, która ledwo się przeprowadziła. Poznają się, a potem uprawiają seks przez pół filmu. Fajnie, nie? – jego podekscytowanie jakimś cudem jeszcze mogło urosnąć.  
Chandler zesztywniał i odsunął się, stając na zdrową odległość do rozmowy.  
– Dlaczego miałoby mnie to przejąć? – oparł ręce na biodrach, żeby wyglądać pewniej.  
Odkąd Joey się wrócił po wyprowadzce, Chandler zaczął zauważać w nim rzeczy, na które nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi.  
Oczywiście jako dobry przyjaciel pójdzie oglądać film, w którym Joey będzie uprawiał seks z jakąś dziewczyną przez dwie godziny.  
– To ekranizacja książki. – Joey założył ręce i rozglądał po mieszkaniu. Unosił brwi i spinał usta.  
– Boisz się, że każą ci przeczytać?  
– Co przeczytać?  
– Nie ważne. – zrobił ostrzegawczą minę do kaczki i kurczaka, które podeszły niebezpiecznie blisko drzwi – Powiedz, co jest nie tak. – skupił się znowu na rozmówcy  
– To książka twojej matki. – zaryzykował spojrzenie na Chandlera, który miał otwartą buzię i wyglądałby zabawnie, gdyby Joey nie wiedział, jak bardzo się tym przejmował – Stary, wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Nie powinienem był iść na ten kasting.  
– To dla ciebie wielka szansa, nie jestem zły. – powiedział tonem, który zdradzał, że faktycznie był zły  
– Czy to twój żart?  
– Trochę. Ale kibicuję ci.  
Joey przytulił go, a Chandler zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie był jego dres.  
—  
Chandler smarował chleb masłem i zastanawiał się, czy jest za późno, żeby iść zjeść śniadanie naprzeciwko, gdy wparowały do nich Monica i Rachel.  
– Joey Tribbiani! – krzyknęła Rachel, wskazując na Joeya, który jadł właśnie kanapkę z pięcioma różnymi rodzajami mięsa – Widziałam w gazecie. – zakryła usta dłońmi, a jej głos stał się piskliwy  
– Moje ogłoszenie, że szukam dziewczyny?  
Joey odłożył kanapkę na rzecz robienia min, które według niego były uwodzicielskie.  
W sumie trochę były.  
Wyglądały tak głupio, że aż były słodkie, co uwodziło.  
Chandler powinien oglądać mniej romansów, a więcej sportu.  
– Jesteś zainteresowana? – zapytał Joey, biorąc znowu kanapkę  
– Nie! Grasz Ridge’a Wealtha! To ideał mężczyzny. – przeciągała wyrazy, a ton jej głosu stawał się wyższy i głośniejszy – Nie chwaliłeś się kastingiem.  
– Bałem się reakcji Chandlera. – powiedział szeptem plecami do niego, pokazując za siebie palcem i robiąc minę  
– Ty potworze! – Rachel wskazała na niego, jakby cała ta rozmowa nie była już wystarczająco okropna.  
– Joey, proszę, zaprowadź nas na plan. – wtrąciła się Monica  
Joey podrapał się po szyi i wyraźnie szukał czegoś w powietrzu.  
– Nie wiem, czy wypada na takim poważnym filmie.  
Chandler chciał zapytać, jak dokładnie film o seksie na podstawie książki jego matki, mógłby być poważny, ale Rachel mu przerwała, zanim w ogóle zaczął.  
– Przecież nie narobię ci wstydu! – zapewniła  
– Nie, ale ochrona cię wyniesie. – Chandler przypomniał o swoim istnieniu  
– Ty nas wprowadzisz. – Rachel wskazała na niego, aby mógł natychmiast pożałować, że się odzywał.  
– Ej zaraz, zaraz! Nie zamierzam brać w tym udziału. – spojrzał znad swojego chleba, który miał już wiele za dużo masła – O ile nie pocałuje mojej matki jak Ross, nie mieszam się w jej sprawy.  
– Nigdy nie czytałeś jej książek? – Rachel brzmiała tak, jakby to ją obrażało  
– Nie! Nie lubię romansów.  
– Nie, wcale. – prychnął Joey, przeciągając słowa na jego niekorzyść  
– A ty Joey? – zapytała Monica – czytałeś _Rozpalone Miasto_?  
– Nie, ale chyba oglądałem takie porno. – uśmiechnął się i wziął gryza kanapki. – czytałem _Mistress Bitch_.  
– Grasz w tym i tego nie czytałeś?  
– Ty nie czytałaś _Lśnienia_! – wskazał na Monicę  
– Nie każ jej czytać każdej książki, bo weźmie to na poważnie. – wtrącił Chandler, kładąc na chleb plasterek sera, dwukrotnie cieńszy niż warstwa masła.  
– Zakład, że przeczytam _Lśnienie_ szybciej niż ty _Rozpalone Miasto_?  
Monica wystawiła dłoń, do zakładu. Jej oczy płonęły żądzą rywalizacji. Była w siódmym niebie.  
Joey uścisnął jej rękę, a ona zadowolona z zakładu pożałowała samego uścisku, który pozostawił jej dłoń tłustą od masła.  
—  
Joey wiedział, że książki matki Chandlera są erotyczne, jedną nawet czytał, ale nic nie przygotowało go na to, co zobaczył otwierając _Rozpalone Miasto_ na losowej stronie. Rachel pożyczyła mu swoją kopię. Była zniszczona i pozginana. Musiała grać nią w piłkę, czy coś.  
– Będę mógł użyć swoich umiejętności! – wykrzyczał, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Chandler spojrzał na niego z fotela obok, ale szybko wrócił do oglądania telewizji i udał, że tego nie słyszał. Starał się opanować swój wstyd. Joey czytał praktycznie same komiksy, dlaczego, gdy sięgnął po książkę, to musiało być porno napisane przez jego matkę?  
– Umiem grać, jestem świetny w łóżku! Spytaj mamy, czy napisała to pode mnie!  
– Wiesz Joe, jest podróżniczką w czasie to książka o tobie za dwa lata.  
– Ale nie ma mojego imienia.  
– Dobry Boże.  
Joey zrobił grymas, ale szybko przestał zwracać uwagę na Chandlera i odwrócił stronę książki.  
– Tyle razy uprawiałem seks, ale nigdy nie taki. – kiwnął głową potwierdzająco, gdy ponownie przewrócił stronę – Chandler, pomóż mi. – rzucił spokojnie, jakby Chandler nie schodził właśnie na zawał.  
– Przepraszam bardzo? – założył ręce.  
– Ridge yyy – zamknął oczy na chwilę i zmarszczył brwi – śpi z Robertem po kłótni z Carmen.  
– Moja matka chyba wymieniła sobie też mózg. Nie mogła napisać o gejach, to niedorzeczne. Nie po tym, jak ojciec ją zostawił!  
– Może się pogodziła. – puścił mu oczko, Chandlerowi było niedobrze – Ty też powinieneś.  
Joey ułożył usta w dziubek i nachylił nad nim. Wszyscy i tak wiedzą, że jesteś gejem, daj spokój.  
– Nie, Joey! – odepchnął go i odwrócił głowę.  
– Nie musimy robić tego, co Ridge i Max. – zapewnił Joey. Oparł łokieć na fotelu i wychylił w stronę Chandlera.  
– Robert.  
– Równie dobrze mogę go nazwać Kenny. – założył ręce i oddalił trochę  
– Nie pomyl ich imion w filmie.  
– Kocham twoje żarty.  
– Mówię poważnie!  
Joey znowu zaczął się śmiać, a Chandler podciągnął to pod jego dziwactwa.  
– Zależy ci na tej roli? – zapytał poważnie, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Joeya i patrząc mu prosto w oczy  
– Bardzo, ale nie wiem, co to ma...  
Chandler nachylił się nad nim, układając usta w spięty dziubek. Mrużył oczy i brwi, a jego policzki były zassane.  
Joey przestał mówić i zaczął się śmiać.  
To sprawiło, że zrezygnował z dziubka, odsunął się i zaczął się jąkać.  
– Już, spokojnie! Mam nadzieję, że pocałunek aktualny i nie zwaliłem. Stary nie możesz mi tego zrobić, jeszcze nigdy nie zostałem odrzucony, to mi zepsuje rekord.  
Chandler otwierał buzię, ale przytaknął głową.  
Joey uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w kącik ust. Chandler zestresował się, ale wykorzystał adrenalinę do zignorowania stresu.  
Jeden pocałunek, pomyślał.  
Chandler całował się kiedyś z facetem. Nawet na oczach Rossa. Miał nadzieję, że on nigdy tego nie wykorzysta. Nawet nie liczył na to, że zapomniał.  
Było mu niedobrze. I nie dlatego, że brzydził się wizji pocałunku z Joeyem. Wręcz przeciwnie  
Czekał na ruch Joeya, to on musiał się nauczyć. Tak przynajmniej usprawiedliwiał swój stres. Nie mógł sobie obiecać, że potrafiłby przestać, jakby Joey zaufał mu ze zrobieniem pierwszego kroku.  
Otworzył oczy. Joey patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. Chandler szukał, ale nie znalazł w wyrazie twarzy ani drwiny, ani podejrzeń.  
– Całujesz mnie, czy nie? – zniecierpliwił się w końcu pomimo wcześniejszych zarzekań.  
– Chcę to zrobić właściwie.  
Joey włączył charyzmę, a Chandler już rozumiał chichoczące przy nim dziewczyny.  
– Właściwie? – trzeba trzymać fason – Dam ci ćwiczyć więcej razy. – albo nie – Boże, mój ojciec byłby dumny.  
– Nie jesteś nim. Nigdy nie zdradziłeś ze mną Janice albo tam innej z dwóch dziewczyn w twoim życiu.  
Chandler nie zdążył zareagować, bo Joey wybrał właśnie ten moment na pocałowanie go w końcu.  
Jego usta były tak miękkie, na jakie wyglądały. Chandler miał dużo czasu na wyobrażanie sobie jak miękkie były na podstawie ich wyglądu. Chciał oddać się gorącu ciągnącemu od jego brzucha. Całować tak mocno, aż te usta nie będą tak miękkie. Chciał zatopić dłonie w jego włosach, może nawet pociągnąć i wywołać jakąś reakcję z tych ust. Ale nie mógł okazać zadowolenia, bo wyglądałby... gejowsko. A Joey był w tym właśnie tak dobry, jak głosiła jego reputacja.  
_Gejowsko._ _Ciekawa myśl, jak na kogoś, kto całuje się z facetem, po tym, jak na starcie obiecał mu więcej pocałunków. Żyję w książce mamy._  
To nawet nie był ich pierwszy pocałunek. O ile tamto na sylwestrze można nazwać pocałunkiem. Chandler krzyczał, a zanim mógł docenić albo przynajmniej uświadomić co się dzieje, Ross zrobił im już zdjęcie, a cały moment przykrył wstyd i poczucie winy. Nawet jeśli to Joey zaczął, Chandler bał się. Poprzednim razem też nie spodziewał się tak ostrego odrzucenia.  
Joey przerwał pocałunek, który skończył się tak szybko, jak się zaczął. Nie był nawet niczym specjalnym. Zwykłym muśnięciem. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby Chandler poczuł motyle w brzuchu, albo jakiegokolwiek określenia użyłaby jego matka, pisząc te swoje okropieństwa, które go w to wpędziły.  
– Było świetnie! – powiedział Joey z ogromnym uśmiechem – Nie przeraziłem się! Chyba jestem gotowy na więcej. Musisz się przygotować. To na pewno było genialne, ale nie znasz moich pełnych możliwości. – rozgadał się, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że każde słowo dobija Chandlera, który poprawiał sobie sweter, próbując wpuścić do niego trochę powietrza i ochłonąć.  
Joey nachylił się po więcej, ale Chandler położył dłoń na przedzie jego obcisłej koszulki. Koniuszkami palców czuł bicie serca i zarys dobrze zbudowanej klatki piersiowej. To, zamiast zatrzymać wyrok śmierci podpisało go. Chandler jeszcze bardziej chciał go pocałować. Teraz to dopiero zaczął panikować. Nie mógł sobie tego zrobić ani oszukiwać tak Joeya. To dla niego przyjacielska przysługa, nie mógł tego nadużywać.  
Zacisnął pięść na koszulce, która opięła się jeszcze bardziej na mięśniach.  
– Dobry Boże. – wyszeptał praktycznie w jego usta. Kiedy zdążył się tak zbliżyć? – Joe, jak wygląda ta scena? – zapytał, nie oddalając się ani milimetra. Patrzył w jego oczy, które obserwowały usta. Albo bardzo ich pragnął, albo był wiele lepszym aktorem, niż myślał.  
– Pomyślmy. – szepnął w usta Chandlera – Robert spycha Ridge’a na... – zatrzymał się i spojrzał w przestrzeń, zupełnie tak jak doktor Drake Ramoray przed ogłoszeniem, na co będzie umierał pacjent, zanim go magicznie nie wyleczy. – Stolik do piłkarzyków? I pocałował, wpychając mu udo w krocze. – odwrócił wzrok na przerażonego Chandlera – Spróbujemy?  
Chandler był gotowy pocałować Joeya, żeby pomóc w jego karierze, ale uda w krocze by nie przeżył.  
_W sumie to nie moje krocze, mógłbym spróbo... NIE, NA PEWNO NIE_.   
– Może najpierw spróbujemy pocałunku z języczkiem? – zapytał, zanim mógł pomyśleć.  
– Dobrze, ale to Kenny mnie całuje, więc może teraz ty zaczniesz. – Joey znowu puścił oczko, a Chandler postanowił ignorować i to i jego nieznajomość imion postaci.  
Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale faktycznie to zrobił.  
Joey już czekał z rozwartymi ustami i przymkniętymi oczami.  
Nie mógł mu odmówić. Całując go, był jednak spięty i bliski panice, póki Joey nie zacisnął w pięści jego swetra. Gdy Chandler się rozluźnił, on rozluźnił pięść. Przejechał dłonią po tkaninie, zaczepiając o jego sutek pod warstwami materiału.  
Chandler poczuł się niepokojąco podniecony.  
Druga ręka Joeya spoczęła na jego plecach. Zjechała niżej, a Chandler odskoczył. Luźne spodnie umiarkowanie ukrywały jego podniecenie. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, bo zraniony wzrok Joeya badał jego twarz.  
Jak mógł nie być zdziwiony, Chandler panikował w ten sposób tylko przy dziewczynach, które mu się podobały, dla Joeya to tylko kasting.  
Chandler bez słowa wstał i zamknął się w swoim pokoju, zostawiając Joeya.  
Runął na łóżko. Ignorował pukanie w drzwi i żądanie wytłumaczenia. Joey w końcu przestał.  
Erekcja nie znikała. Myślał o tym wszystkim. Panika zmieniała się w podniecenie. Włożył dłoń w spodnie i odpłynął, pozwalając, aby ogarnęła go przyjemność.  
—  
Rano pomimo nadziei wspomnienia nie okazały się snem.  
Wychodząc z pokoju, spodziewał się pytań, czegokolwiek. Ale Joey jeszcze spał. Wymknął się z mieszkania z ulgą.  
—  
Gdy wrócił, Joey jadł śniadanie. Przywitał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało.  
Chandler obserwował go, a gdy Joey spojrzał w jego stronę, automatycznie spuścił wzrok.  
– Twoja Mama jest bardzo utalentowana. Nigdy nie oglądałem lepszego porno, niż ona pisze. – powiedział, wsypując zawrotną ilość cukru do herbaty  
– Dziękuj mojemu ojcu, który jej nie zaspokajał.  
Joey zaśmiał się, a Chandlerowi pomogło to, nastawić się do odzywania się do niego, po tym co się stało. Co konkretnie się stało? Przecież Joey nic podczas _tego czegoś_ nie czuł. Pewnie nawet nie zauważył, że Chandlera to przejęło.  
– Przeczytałem pół rozdziału, a ty gdzie doszedłeś?  
Oblizał łyżeczkę i włożył ją z powrotem do cukierniczki.  
Chandler nie miał siły ani odwagi krzyczeć. Jednak zabójczy wzrok wbity w cukierniczkę mówił wszystko. Gdyby tylko Joey zwrócił uwagę.  
– Nie czytam książek mojej matki. – odpowiedział beznamiętnie  
– Ta jasne. – Joey zaśmiał się i wziął to najwyraźniej za żart.  
_Pewnie nie rozumiał, jak mogę, przegapić porno._   
Do mieszkania weszły dziewczyny, za jakiś czas Ross. Wszystko było dość normalne. Chandler nie myślałby o wczoraj, gdyby nie złapał Joeya na patrzeniu na niego.  
_Wydaje mi się. To Joey, on sam nie wie, co robi_.  
Joey jakby czytając mu w myślach, oblizał sugestywnie łyżkę.  
– Kto tak głośno myśli? – zapytała Phoebe.  
– Chandler. – wszyscy powiedzieli chórem  
– Sory stary, zawsze wszystkim się przejmujesz. – powiedział Joey, oblizując łyżkę tym razem jak normalny człowiek, a nie gwiazda porno, którą zresztą niedługo się stanie.  
– Idę do kina, ktoś ma ochotę? – zaproponował Ross jąkliwym głosem.  
– Czy jest o dinozaurach? – zapytał Joey  
– Nie. Jest o helotach i...  
Wszyscy wstali i zebrali się, gdzie popadnie. Joey i Chandler do swoich sypialni, a Rachel i Monica do mieszkania naprzeciwko.  
Phoebe została patrząc na Rossa z otwartą buzią.  
– W poprzednim życiu byłam helotem. Marzyłam o mieszkaniu w Atenach. Miałabym więcej praw jako niewolnik niż jako Ateńska kobieta. Chyba napiszę o tym piosenkę.  
– Idziesz na film?  
– Nie, jestem umówiona z Denise na rozkopywanie grobów. – rzuciła bez emocji, Ross nie wiedział, czy się bać, czy udawać, że tego nie powiedziała  
– Z kim? – skupił się na czym innym  
– Moją współlokatorką.  
– Ta, jasne. Po prostu nie szanujesz historii. – Ross zapowietrzył się i zaczął robić aferę.  
Phoebe pomachała mu i wyszła z mieszkania, zostawiając im wściekłego Rossa.  
Chandler wyszedł z sypialni.  
– Skończyłeś już? Bo skamieliny uciekną.  
– Nie skamieliny, tylko okropnie traktowani ludzie. – teraz wymachiwał rękami i był jeszcze bardziej wkurzający  
– Tak, tak, wyjdź, proszę.  
Chandler praktycznie wypchnął go za drzwi. Usiadł na krześle od strony salonu, żeby wyglądać na Rossa, jakby chciał tu jeszcze wparować.  
Jeszcze chwilę było słychać jego paplaninę za drzwiami. Gdy ucichła z pokoju wyszedł Joey.  
– Poszedł oglądać ten niemy film o dinozaurach? – zapytał, wywracając oczy na drugą stronę, tak, że było widać tylko białka.  
Chandler próbował się nie śmiać, ale jego źle skrywany uśmiech wszystko zdradzał.  
– Tak Joe, Ross poszedł oglądać swój niemy film o starożytnych skamielinach dinozaurach kosmitach.  
– Kosmitach dinozaurach? Kurczę! Chciałem obejrzeć ten film. – podniósł ręce i dramatycznie opuścił  
– To film o helotach.  
– Nie wymyślaj słów, żebym poczuł się lepiej. – otworzył lodówkę w poszukiwaniu jedzenia na pocieszenie.  
Chandler schował twarz w dłonie.  
– Heloci to nazwa starożytnych skamielin dinozaurów kosmitów.  
– Wiedziałem o tym! Sprawdzałem twoją czujność. – zamknął lodówkę i wskazał Chandlera palcem.  
Usiadł naprzeciwko niego i oparł na łokciu, zapominając nawet o jedzeniu.  
– Gdyby nie ty zapomniałbym o helotach, a przecież miałem ich na maturze.  
Joey już nawet nie słuchał, patrzył na jego usta i uśmiechał się. Przytakiwał i mruczał, jakby się zgadzał, ale ewidentnie nie słuchał.  
_Więcej ćwiczeń nie zaszkodzi, prawda._  
– Nie rozmawiajmy więcej o dinozaurach, co? – wyszeptał Joey, nachylając się na przeciwko stołu.  
Przygaszone światło lampy odbijało się od jego twarzy. Jakby nalegało, żeby Chandler zbliżył się i zobaczył ją wyraźniej.  
– Chętnie się zamknę. – głos Chandlera się załamał, ale dzielnie sam się nachylił.  
Ich usta ledwie się musnęły, ale odskoczyli od siebie, gdy drzwi mieszkania gwałtownie się otworzyły. Wszedł przez nie krzyczący i dramatycznie gestykulujący Ross.  
– Heloci zasługiwali na dużo więcej niż bycie wybijanym przez Spartiatów!  
– O mój Boże. Idź na ten film, nikogo to nie obchodzi!  
– Jakich _spartatata_ – Joey założył ręce i spojrzał oburzony na Rossa. – Dinozaury kosmici też mają te okropne nazwy gatunków? – brzmiał na oburzonego naciągnięciem, zdradzonego przez to, co kochał najbardziej.  
Ross był bliski płaczu, więc Chandler delikatnie wyprowadził go za drzwi i je zamknął.  
– Myślałem, że chociaż jako kosmici będą ciekawe, ale mają te łamacze językowe w nazwach i Ross krzyczy ich imiona, jak uprawia seks raz na pół roku. – powiedział Joey.  
Machał głową w niedowierzaniu.  
– Jak kiedyś naćpał się na studiach, powiedział, że dziewczyna jest delikatniejsza od pędzelka do skamielin. Wtedy pierwszy raz to ja całowałem się na imprezie a on wcale. – Chandler uśmiechnął się delikatnie, myśląc o ich okropnych fryzurach z tamtego czasu  
– Z kim się całowałeś? – dźgnął go palcem w ramię, a jego głos stał się melodyjny, ale jeszcze nie wyśmiewający.  
– Miałem nadzieję, że nie spytasz. – przyznał i odepchnął palec  
– Mów albo dogonię Rossa i zapytam. – zagroził.  
Nie dał się, przegonić i przeniósł poczynania palca na policzek Chandlera  
– Z prześliczną osobą. Było ciemno! – podniósł głos, a Joey nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji  
– Jak ta osoba miała na imię? – pomimo jej jednak brnął dalej, teraz zainteresowany jak nigdy  
– Nie mam pojęcia, bo gdy zapalili światło, nie chciał mi powiedzieć, ani dać swojego numeru!  
Dyszał i wycierał wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła.  
– Chcesz pocałować prześlicznego chłopaka, który cię nie wystawi? – Joey uśmiechnął się flirciarsko  
– Briana z działu płac?  
– Co?  
– Masz rację, wystawiłby mnie...  
Joey zrobił grymas i położył dłonie na policzkach Chandlera, który natychmiast się zamknął.  
– Mnie. Czy chcesz pocałować mnie? Nadążaj. – prychnął  
– Tak, tak, dziękuję!  
– Chłopie, nie dziękuj, to trochę żałosne. Ale wiele osób mi dziękuje, więc rozumiem twoją reakcję.  
I jakby nigdy nic pocałował go.  
Chandler wziął głęboki oddech. Joey pachniał jedzeniem i piwem, co nie powinno być seksowne, ale pogłębiło tylko głód Chandlera.  
Objął jego szyję. Jego trzęsąca się dłoń przejechała po włoskach na szyi. Przeszedł go  
dreszcz. Joey też musiał to poczuć, bo przerwał na chwilę, żeby się uśmiechnąć. Pociągnął usta Chandlera za sobą. Następny pocałunek był mocniejszy.  
Całowanie Joeya było lepsze za każdym razem. Zwykle nie całował jednej dziewczyny, tyle razy ile pocałował już Joeya.  
Joey zwalniał swoje pocałunki, aż ucichły.  
Chandler był przygotowany na wszystko. Odrzucenie, obrzydzenie czy nawet podziękowanie za dobre ćwiczenie.  
Ale Joey oparł czoło o jego czoło.  
To był najbardziej intymny gest w życiu Chandlera.  
– Stół mnie uwiera i bolą mnie już plecy.  
Joey uśmiechnął się czule i uniósł wewnętrzną stronę brwi do góry.  
– Przenieśmy się na fotel. – wyszeptał w jego usta, po czym delikatnie odsunął, utrzymując jednak kontakt wzrokowy.  
Chandler unikał paniki wystarczająco długo, żeby usiąść na fotelu i „subtelnie” rozszerzyć nogi.  
Joey uklęknął pomiędzy nimi. Miał niewątpliwą erekcję. Położył łokcie na jego barkach i Złączył dłonie za jego szyją. Oblizał usta i nachylił się do pocałunku.  
Ciało Chandlera samoistnie przybliżyło się, aż nogi Joeya nie wylądowały pomiędzy jego udami, tak, że jego kolana stykały się z _intymnymi miejscami._  
Jedna dłoń Joeya oddaliła się gdzieś, a druga zjechała na klatkę piersiową Chandlera.  
Chandlerowi niemal stanęło serce, gdy fotel rozłożył się, a Joey upadł całym ciałem na niego. Całym w tym stopniu, że ich erekcje się stykały. Nie było już sensu udawać, że ich nie mieli. Ale żaden nie zrobił kroku w tym kierunku.  
– Oszalałeś? Chcesz mnie zabić?  
– A przeżyjesz dużego kutasa?  
Chandler oddychał gwałtownie i ostatecznie się wyczerpał.  
Joey przesunął się w dół ciała Chandlera, o zgrozo ocierając ich penisy.  
Pocałował jego szyję. Raz, dwa razy. Trzecie nie było raczej pocałunkiem, tylko jednym z czulszych ugryzień. Oczy Chandlera samoistnie się zamykały i otwierały. Joey przeniósł pocałunki na szczękę. Chandler mimowolnie poruszył biodrami.  
– Jestem niezły. – podekscytowany dziecinnie głos Joeya gilgotał jego szyję i gdyby nie był w sytuacji, w której był, wkurzyłby się.  
– Czy chcesz, żebym uciekł? – spytał w pełni poważnie  
– Nie! Zostań i rób coś. Wiem, że onieśmielam i zawsze muszę wszystko robić sam, ale przyłóż się.  
– Przecież wiesz, że nie umiem! – Chandler niemal się opluł, przez co zaczął się zadręczać. To nie mogło być zbyt seksowne.  
– Wystarczy, że zrobisz cokolwiek, prawie nikt nigdy nic nie robi.  
– Przed chwilą zrobiłem i mnie wyśmiałeś!  
Joey przestał całować i spojrzał na niego z groźną miną.  
– Jak na kogoś, kto ciągle ze wszystkich żartuje, źle przyjmujesz coś, co nawet nie było żartem.  
– Panikuję!  
– Rób to, co zrobiłeś wcześniej. – powiedział, już wracając do całowania.  
Chandler zamaszystym ruchem otarł ich erekcje o siebie i przygryzł usta, żeby jego przyspieszony oddech go nie skompromitował. I nie wydał. Mieli otwarte drzwi i robili to w salonie na miłość boską. Dziewczyny wchodziły, kiedy chciały. Zresztą sam robił to samo. Również bez ich wiedzy w środku nocy, żeby pomóc Joeyowi kraść jedzenie.  
Joey nie przerywając pocałunków, rozpiął pierwszy guzik koszuli Chandlera i oddał ruch biodrami.  
Chandler chwycił za spód golfa Joeya i pociągnął nim do góry, odsłaniając fragment umięśnionego brzucha. Położył tam dłoń. Większość dziewczyn w Nowym Yorku dotykała tego brzucha i pewnie nie zwracały na to większej uwagi, a Chandler, który z nim mieszka i widział go nago wielokrotnie, do tego będzie się masturbował do końca życia.  
Joey ugryzł obojczyk i rozpiął zębami drugi guzik. To jak szybko i efektywnie to zrobił, przerażało, ale nie dziwiło.  
Chandler chciał rozpiąć pozostałe guziki, ale Joey przestał go całować i lewą ręką złapał jego nadgarstek. Prawą rozpiął pozostałe guziki jednym ruchem. Nie uszkodził ich. To była najseksowniejsza rzecz, jakiej Chandler doświadczył. Jego penis uważał podobnie.  
– Gotowy na kutasa Joeya? – zapytał podekscytowany, ale nie seksualnie, tylko jak sześciolatek w parku rozrywki.  
– O mój Boże, jak ty przyprowadzasz te wszystkie dziewczyny?  
– Urok osobisty i boski kutas. – puścił mu oczko i ułożył usta w dziubek  
– Czy to dlatego nigdy nie wracają na drugą noc?  
Joeyowi nie podobało się rozpracowywanie go, więc rozpiął rozporek Chandlera i zamknął go tym.  
– Nie znam się na penisach śmiertelników – mówiąc to, spojrzał pobłażliwie na bieliznę Chandlera – Ale mam naturalny talent, więc będzie dobrze.  
– Duży przeskok od „nie przeraziłem się”.  
– Chciałem cię rozluźnić. Nigdy mnie nie brzydziłeś. Chciałem iść z tobą do łóżka zanim się wprowadziłem. Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem?  
– Za bardzo się wczuwasz. – poczuł niepokój, ale nie odsunął się  
– Nie! Powiedziałem...  
– Pamiętam, co powiedziałeś! Nie gadaj o tym, błagam.  
Joey posłuchał i rozpiął rozporek. Położył się, żeby skopać spodnie. Chandlera już dawno przestał dziwić brak bielizny.  
Widział go nago, ale erekcja była nowością.  
– Pójdę po prezerwatywę. – powiedział, nie okazując stresu  
Chandler zostawiony sam, miał dużo czasu na myślenie. Chaotyczne, bezsensowne, z którego nic nie wynikło oprócz strachu.  
Wrócił, trzymając butelkę _czegoś_.  
– Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? – zapytał Chandler, uparcie nie patrząc w stronę butelki.  
– Nie. – Joey wskoczył na fotel zadowolony  
– Nie?  
Joey odczekał chwilę, a gdy jego oczy powiększyły się, a usta otworzyły, Chandler źle ukrywał swój uśmiech.  
Joey schylił się po swoje spodnie, a z kieszeni wyjął prezerwatywy, które sięgały do podłogi. Urwał jedną, a resztę zwinął i schował z powrotem.  
– Ty _naprawdę_ chcesz ze _mną_ – głos Chandlera załamał się zawrotną ilość razy, a odkrztuszenia nie pomagały.  
– Jasne! Ja miałbym odmówić seksu? – prychnął i usiadł na przedzie fotela.  
Chandler poczuł rozrywający ból w klatce piersiowej. Nie powinien być smutny, od początku wiedział, że Joey zaufał mu z ważną dla niego rolą. A jednak bolało. Przyzwyczaił się życia w swoim światku, w którym Joey całuje go i jest czuły.  
– Kto robił co w książce?  
– To twoja mama, nie moja. Jak chcesz, żeby było? – spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i położył dłoń na kolanie. Jechał nią w górę, a Chandlera zatkało.  
– Powiedz jak jest.  
– Robert próbował – jego dłoń dosięgnęła uda, a wzrok na całe szczęście był utkwiony w jego oczy. W przeciwnym razie Joey mógłby się śmiać z tego, jak wielki wpływ dłoń przejeżdżająca po udzie na niego miała. – ale Ridge miał wielkiego, genialnego kutasa i to on korzystając z naturalnego talentu i doświadczenia wyruchał Chandlera. Znaczy Kenniego.  
– Dobry Boże, naprawdę się wczułeś.  
Joey zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale otworzył prezerwatywę. Odgłos rozrywanej folii był głośny, ale Chandler mało słyszał przez pulsującą głowę i _resztę_ ciała.  
Joey naciągnął prezerwatywę na swojego penisa.  
Chandler nie musiał czekać na rozkazy, chociaż sekretnie uważał je za podniecające. Skopał spodnie i bieliznę, przez chwilę obawiał się, że niecierpliwy sposób, w jaki to zrobił, odrzuci Joeya. Jedno przerażone spojrzenie w jego stronę mówiło, że nie zwrócił uwagi. Był zajęty rozprowadzaniem płynu na palcach. Rozmasował go i spojrzał mu w oczy. Odbijały największą niepewność, jaką Chandler kiedykolwiek na nim widział.  
Pomimo tego położył dłoń na nagim udzie Chandlera.  
Nie dziwne, że te wszystkie dziewczyny były zawsze takie głośne.  
Chandler ugryzł wargę, aby nie wydać żadnego kompromitującego odgłosu.  
Na ich szczęście, usłyszeli głosy za drzwiami.  
Joey wstał jak oparzony i wytarł dłoń o bieliznę Chandlera, którą po fakcie rzucił mu w twarz.  
Nałożył spodnie. Chandler zdjął ją z twarzy z kwaśną miną i ubrał się niemal tak samo szybko.  
Gdy spojrzał na Joeya, zaśmiał się, chociaż powinien panikować.  
– Nie zapiąłeś rozporka, nadal widać ci siusiaczka. – jakby tego było mało, postanowił wskazać go palcem i zachować się trochę bardziej jak sześciolatek, niż na co dzień.  
Joey zrobił oceniającą minę i zapiął rozporek.  
Gdyby zrobił to sekundę później, Phoebe i Ross też mogliby zawieść się Chandlerem, bo weszli do mieszkania, jakby to im się po prostu należało.  
– Phoebe twierdzi, że heloci zostali źle oddani w filmie. Krzyczała i obsługa nas wyrzuciła.  
– Czyżby? – Phoebe założyła ręce – krzyczałeś, że podważam „prawdę historyczną” – zrobiła cudzysłów również palcami.  
Ross cały się napuszył i Joey przerwał mu, zanim zdążył otworzyć usta.  
– Miałaś kopać groby z Denise. – zapytał Joey w pełni spokojny, tak jakby wcale prawie go nie przyłapali zaraz przed spaniem ze swoim współlokatorem. Z powodu roli w książce jego matki na miłość boską.  
– Powiedziała, że jest film o niej w poprzednim życiu, więc poszłyśmy do kina i spotkałyśmy Rossa.  
– Jestem pewna, że przyszłaś sama, a wcześniej przysięgałaś, że to ty byłaś helotem.  
– Jakbyś kiedyś spojrzał zza tych swoich skamielin, zauważyłbyś, że mam życie poza wami i współlokatorkę. Gdzieś musiałam ją poznać, tak? Była moim kochankiem w tamtym życiu.  
Ross otworzył szeroko buzię i położył dłoń na sercu. Wygiął dramatycznie i wydał obronny pisk.  
– Nie było tam nikogo!  
– To, że jej nie widzisz, nie znaczy, że jej nie ma!  
– Zostawiam ją wam, bo ja w przeciwieństwie do was ciężko pracuję. – przejechał ich wzrokiem, ale nawet jeśli coś zauważył, nic nie powiedział. Co w przypadku Rossa znaczy, że zwyczajnie nic nie zobaczył.  
– Ja właśnie ćwiczyłem rolę! – wytłumaczył się Joey, puszczając Chandlerowi oczko.  
Ale Ross już wyszedł.  
– To wyjaśnia żel intymny i opakowanie po prezerwatywie na podłodze. – powiedziała Phoebe, pokazując je palcem.  
Chandler przestał czuć stopy.  
– Joey, mówiłem ci, żebyś po sobie sprzątał, jak przyprowadzasz dziewczyny!  
– Przecież nie...  
– Nie posprzątałeś! Widzę! – podniósł głos i zrobił ostrzegawczą minę, modląc się, żeby Joey ich nie wygadał  
Ku przerażeniu Chandlera to była prawda. Joey faktycznie nie przyprowadzał dziewczyn. Zwykle robił to, co dwa, trzy dni.  
– Ooo, widzę twoją aurę. – powiedziała Phoebe porozumiewawczo i wyszła.  
Chandler był gotowy umrzeć tu i teraz. Zresztą, nawet jeśli Phoebe się domyśla, nikt nie weźmie jej poważnie. Przyznała się do bycia gejowskim helotem ze swoją rzekomą współlokatorką i nikt nie wziął tego pod lupę!  
Następnego dnia w kawiarni nikt nie patrzył na nich dziwnie. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy zrozumieli, jak dziwnie to właśnie Chandler patrzył na wszystkich, oprócz Joeya, na którego nie patrzył wcale.  
Phoebe uratowała go, brzdąkając na gitarze. 

  
_Pchła ludzka,  
Pchła ludzka,  
Proszę, nie wygiń, nie,  
Pchła ludzka,  
Pchła ludzka,  
Znajdź schronienie na mnie._

  
Joey patrzył na niego. Starał się to ignorować. Ale gdy guzik jego koszuli samoistnie się rozpiął, wkroczyła Monica.  
– Zrobił mi tak kiedyś ze stanikiem, musisz na to uważać. Spojrzał, a on sam się rozpiął.  
Ross próbował zabić Joeya wzrokiem.  
– Stanik – wziął urwany oddech – MOJEJ SIOSTRY?  
– I koszula twojego przyjaciela. – powiedział Joey, promieniejąc dumą.  
Phoebe patrzyła na stanik Moniki. Joey szturchnął ją z miną politowania. Sam na niego spojrzał, aż faktycznie się rozpiął. Wziął łyk kawy, która nie zakryła jego olbrzymiego, dumnego uśmiechu.  
– Zabiję cię! – powiedział Ross, rzucając się w jego stronę.  
Wylał kawę. Nie zdążył go zabić, bo Gunther postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i wyrzucić z kawiarni.  
– Nigdy więcej nie wracaj! Mogłeś mieć wszystko, a ty śmiałeś ją zdradzić! – zawołał za nim.  
– MIELIŚMY PRZERWĘ!  
Rachel chowała się za magazynem, Monica zapinała stanik, a Phoebe brzdąkała zadowolona. Coś o „skamielinowym mężczyźnie”, który nie zasługiwał na „przepiękną kobietę z miękkimi piersiami”.  
Joey wykorzystał zamieszanie na zrobienie w stronę Chandlera maślanego uśmiechu i pogładzenia go po udzie.  
—  
W pracy nie mógł się skupić. Nie mógł przestać porównywać Joeya do Kipa. Nawet jeśli praktycznie nic ich nie łączyło. To cud, że nie powpadał na ludzi, gdy szedł do windy.  
– Co u ciebie Toby? Wyglądasz na przybitego. – Bob zatrzymał go  
– Wpakowałem się w coś głupiego.  
_I nie myślę tylko o tym, że wciąż nie znasz mojego imienia._  
– Chcesz o tym pogadać?  
– Nie, ale chcę pączka.  
– Toby ty i te twoje żarty.  
– Naprawdę proszę o pączka. Widzę, że masz je w torebce.  
Bob poklepał go po ramieniu i zjechał windą.  
Chandler musiał znowu na nią czekać.  
Myślał o święcie dziękczynienia. O tych wszystkich razach, gdy nienawidził ojca i wstydu, który mu przynosił. O tym, jak obiecywał sobie, że nigdy nie będzie taki jak on.  
Ale zaczęło się dojrzewanie. Zauważał miękkie, długie włosy. Gładką skórę, opinające się na krągłym ciele sukienki. Był dumny. Szczęśliwy. Nie był jak ojciec. Nie mógł być, bo podobały mu się dziewczyny. Ale zauważał też solidne ciała, silne szczęki, zastanawiał się, jaki w dotyku był zarost na nich. Sam nie umiał wychodować nic porządnego. Dlatego był ciekawy. To była jego wymówka, póki nie dowiedział się, że można lubić w ten sposób więcej niż jedną płeć. Wtedy kompletnie zablokował tego typu myśli. Chociaż w szkole dla samych chłopców to nie było proste. Skupił się na dziewczynach. Nie to, żeby którakolwiek go chciała. Wszyscy mówili, że był gejem, wyglądał na geja, podobał się chłopcom, ale nigdy dziewczynom. Ale nie był gejem. Nie mógł być. Podobały mu się dziewczyny.  
Musiał pogadać z Joeyem.  
Zaraz po papierosie, a może trzech.  
—  
Gdy wrócił do mieszkania, w oczy rzucił mu się ten nieszczęsny fotel. Joey oglądał słoneczny patrol, siedząc na drugim. Nie komentował wyglądu dziewczyn. Ale coś w nim pokazywało stres. Wyglądał poważnie, tak samo, jak wtedy gdy gra. Jego oczy odbijały głód, a usta były suche, ale patrzył w jakiś punkt w przestrzeni, który nie był telewizorem.  
– Chandler , nie stój tam tak, przerażasz mnie. A ciebie nie zamknę w lodówce.  
– A nie jestem apetyczny?  
Okropny żart nie wyciągnął żadnej reakcji z Joeya. Ale to rozluźniło Chandlera. Jeśli bawią się w udawanie, że do niczego nie doszlo, to niech tak będzie. Część Chandlera pragnęła konfrontacji. Nie wiedział tylko, czy ta destruktywna, która chciała, żeby doszło do wypadku, gdy gdzieś jechał, Albo wpaść pod samochód z ciekawości, czy ta, która dbała o niego i potrzebowała wyjaśnień.  
Usiadł na tym fotelu, ignorując to, że jego podświadomość już wykonała połączenie między tym fotelem a niedoszłym seksem.  
Jego oczy przykuła butelka i rozdarte opakowanie wciąż leżące na podłodze w tym samym miejscu.  
Szybko odwrócił wzrok na ekran. Ładne dziewczyny i nie dało się ukryć, chłopcy, biegali w zwolnionym tempie. Nie mógł tego docenić. Ciągle myślał o tym, co mogło się wydarzyć.  
Poczuł dłoń na swojej dłoni. Joey ścisnął ją pokrzepiająco, osiągając odwrotny efekt.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, odrywając wzrok od obranego punktu, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy – Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego. – przejechał kciukiem po wierzchu dłoni Chandlera  
– Jestem zdenerwowany twoim filmem. – przyznał w okrężny sposób.  
– Myślisz, że sobie nie poradzę? – zabrał dłoń  
– Nie! Nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpię. Zawsze będę po twojej stronie. Jeśli coś ma zawieść to materiał źródłowy. Zawodziła mnie, zawiedzie i ciebie.  
Joeyowi to wystarczyło. Nawet za bardzo, bo pochylił się, żeby go pocałować. To był najszybszy pocałunek w życiu Chandlera z osobą, która chciała go kiedykolwiek później zobaczyć. Chyba. Na to wskazywało, w końcu miał cały dzień na spakowanie toreb i wyjechanie, ale zamiast to robić, oglądał telewizję.  
Ale dlaczego miałby? Chandler słyszał o metodzie Stanisławskiego. Jeżeli Joey potrzebował właśnie tego, to on mu pomoże. To była jego wielka szansa, nigdy wcześniej nie miał głównej roli. Nie mógł mu tego zabrać, zaraz po tym, jak zapewnił, że zawsze będzie wspierać jego karierę. Może obejdzie się bez rozmowy. Joey nakręci te gejowskie sceny i przestanie ćwiczyć. Zapomni. Nawet nie zauważy, że Chandler będzie co jakiś czas jadł lody w dresach, słuchając nie najpozytywniejszej muzyki.  
– Paliłeś? – zapytał Joey, mlaskając z niewyraźną miną – miałeś rzucić to świństwo!  
– To... – podrapał się po szyi i przeleciał mieszkanie wzrokiem. Skupił go na paczce gum do żucia i z braku lepszych pomysłów chwycił się tego. – Guma o smaku papierosów, dla ludzi, którzy rzucili.  
Joey przytaknął. Jego mina zdradzała, że zaczynał być niezdrowo zainteresowany tą gumą.  
—  
Przesiadywali w kawiarni. Phoebe trzymała notatnik i pisała coś.  
– Słyszeliście już o Deltadromoeusie agilisie? – Ross dawno nie wyglądał na bardziej podekscytowanego – Paul Soreno powiedział, że...  
– Nas to nie obchodzi? – zapytał Chandler  
– Że gadasz o skamielinach, kiedy ja staram się pisać książkę? – dobiła Phoebe, robiąc ołówkiem dziurę w kartce.  
– Piszesz książkę? – zapytał Joey – Mógłbym zagrać główną rolę w ekranizacji? – dodał uwodzicielski uśmiech.  
Phoebe zachichotała i wyglądała na kupioną.  
– Niestety obiecałam główną rolę Denise.  
– Nie obchodzi mnie kto to, ale czy jest ładna i czy mogę grać jej chłopaka? – pochylił się bliżej  
– Jest lesbijką.  
– Kiedy premiera? – zapytał jeszcze bardziej pochylony niż wcześniej  
Zadzwonił jego telefon. Odebrał i przytakiwał, widocznie tłumiąc podekscytowanie, gdy się rozłączył, niemal skakał.  
– Jutro idę na plan Rozpalonej Wsi.  
– Miasta! – Rachel założyła ręce – To najlepsza książka Nory Bing, jak możesz jej nie znać! Grasz w niej!  
Ale Joey nie słuchał, bo odwrócił się do Chandlera i pochylił w jego stronę. Chandlerowi odpłynęła cała krew z nóg, ale niepotrzebnie, bo jedynie go przytulił.  
Szybko przestał i zaczął opowiadać o aktorach i reżyserze.  
Chandler nie słuchał. Obserwował reakcje innych. Czekał na znak, że wiedzą o wczoraj.  
Spojrzał na Rossa. Nie wyglądał na spiętego. Czy Joey poszedł do niego z całowaniem? Czy Ross zgodziłby się? Może już byli w łóżku. Ale nie wyglądał na spiętego, bo dla niego to nic nie znaczyło. Tak jak dla Joeya. Może to i lepiej? Joey nie będzie chciał próbować z Chandlerem.  
Kogo on okłamywał? Zerwałby cały ten lipny związek, albo jakkolwiek nazywa się parę pocałunków i prawie seks, gdyby okazało się, że Ross też bierze udział.  
Spojrzał na Phoebe. Patrzyła na niego. Uśmiechała się podejrzanie. Nie to jej zwykłe podejrzanie, nie. Uśmiechała się podejrzanie nawet jak na nią. Była blisko z Joeyem, ale chyba nie powiedziałby jej? Widziała prezerwatywę i lubrykant, ale to mieszkanie Joeya, a to ona była tą najdziwniejszą i najbardziej sprośną z grupy.  
– Widzę twoją aurę. – wyszeptała zaraz przed wypiciem łyka kawy.  
Wzięła gitarę i poszła śpiewać na forum kawiarni, nie dając Chandlerowi szans na pytania.  
  
_Helockie życie, helockie życie,  
Znowu spartiat zabił mnie!  
Helockie życie, helockie życie,  
Już lepiej tu być kobietą!_  
  
Ukłoniła się z uśmiechem, ale jej oczy zatrzymały się na czymś i wyglądała, jakby miała kogoś zabić.  
Wstała i poszła w stronę Gunthera. Przechodząc koło Chandlera, wyszeptała  
– Widzę spartiata, który mnie zabił. Muszę mu postawić zatrutą kawę, pogadamy o twojej aurze zakochania później.  
—  
W drodze do mieszkania Joey nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać i opowiadać o filmie. Chandler pierwszy raz od dawna był za coś wdzięczny swojej matce.  
Stresował się coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą, ale Joey był zbyt szczęśliwy i podekscytowany, żeby psuć mu to trudną rozmową.  
Włączył telewizor, na którym jakimś cudem włączyło się darmowe porno. Było gejowskie. To nie pomogło w przemilczeniu tego czegoś, co działo się ostatnio między nimi.  
Spojrzał na Joeya i to był właśnie jego błąd. Oblizał usta i chwilę później całowali się. Joey wdrapał się na jego fotel i cała obietnica, że z nim pogada, poszła, gdy jego ręka po udzie wślizgnęła się na rozporek Chandlera, który rozpięła.  
Chciał rozpiąć spodnie Joeya, ale usłyszał kroki a chwilę później otwierające się drzwi. Zepchnął Joeya na jego fotel i zapiął spodnie.  
Znowu pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zainwestował jeszcze w kłódkę, do której żaden z przyjaciół nie miałby klucza.  
Do pokoju weszła Monica. Trzymała w ręku książkę i prawie ją upuściła, gdy jej wzrok skupił się na telewizorze.  
– Co wy oglądacie?  
– Zapytaj raczej... – Zaczął Joey, ale Chandler wydał przerażony pisk  
– Przeczytałam Lśnienie. – wepchnęła książkę Joeyowi do rąk – Dawaj dwadzieścia dolców – wystawiła dłoń, pewna siebie  
_Zabije nas i wszystkich w okolicy, gdy dowie się, że z nim przegrała._  
– Nie liczy się, bo jestem dopiero na pierwszym rozdziale, dam ci pieniądze jak skończę.  
Chandler spojrzał na niego, nie do końca wiedząc, co miał myśleć. Joey tak bardzo chciał, żeby dała im spokój? Wiedział, jak bardzo zależało jej na wygranej i chciał sprawić jej radość?  
– Dawaj.  
– Jeju! – włożył rękę do kieszeni spodni Chandlera i wyjął portfel a z niego dwudziestkę  
– Nie ma sprawy, bankomat zawsze do usług.  
– Nie dałaby nam spokoju, a przecież wiesz, że nie mam kasy. – powiedział, nachylając się, żeby go znowu pocałować.  
Chandler odepchnął go, licząc, że Monica nie zwróciła uwagi zaślepiona zwycięstwem.  
– Zagram z tobą o tę dwudziestkę w piłkarzyki.  
– Przecież wiesz, że przegrasz. – Joey podał Monice banknot  
– Tak, ale wtedy przegram pieniądze z własnej głupoty, a nie z twojej.  
Monica zdążyła wyjść.  
Joey chciał kontynuować i przejechał dłonią po jego policzku, ale Chandler wstał i zamknął się w pokoju. Runął na łóżko.  
To nie było zdrowe dla żadnego z nich. Jutro to zakończy.  
—  
Rano Chandler chciał wyjść do pracy, ale coś tknęło go, że Joey jeszcze nie wstał. Jeśli nie zjawi się na planie, wszystko pójdzie na marne. Wszedł do jego pokoju. Spał w najlepsze, oczywiście nago. Starał się tam nie patrzeć. Będzie zbyt niezręcznie, jeśli Joey obudzi się, wiedząc, że Chandler widział. Więc skupił się na patrzeniu, żeby zakryć go kołdrą. Wtedy Joey obudził się i pierwsze co zobaczył, to Chandler z rękami na kołdrze zasłaniającej jego intymne miejsca. Żeby było lepiej, ktoś za oknem zaczął śpiewać o tym, że jest ranek.  
Joey otworzył okno za łóżkiem, nie przejmując się golizną i dołączył się do śpiewającego dziwaka.  
– Idę do pracy, pamiętaj, żeby pójść na plan. – wyszeptał osłabiony  
– Życz mi powodzenia. – jego promienny uśmiech niemal odwracał uwagę od golizny.  
Chandler pocałował go na szczęście. Żałował w momencie, w którym to zrobił. Joey był nagi, ten facet na nich patrzył, a Chandler mógł właśnie tak żyć. Tylko że Joey był najbardziej hetero facetem, jakiego znał.  
Uśmiechnął się do niego, chociaż czuł rozrywający ból w klatce piersiowej. Poczucie winy sprawiało, że chciał zwymiotować.  
Jednak w pracy, zamiast myśleć o tym w co się wpakował albo przynajmniej pracować, myślał o jego uśmiechu. O tym, że żadna dziewczyna, z którą był, tego nie miała. Nie całował ich, bo tak, nie trzymał za rękę, gdy oglądali telewizję. Robił tylko rzeczy prowadzące do seksu.  
Gdy zrozumiał, że angażuje się w faceta i to takiego, który go nie kochał, prawie zemdlał.  
—  
Poszedł do mieszkania Moniki. Robiła obiad. Rachel oglądała telewizję. Konkretniej o zgrozo wywiad z Norą Bing we własnej osobie.  
– Jak duży masz wpływ na ekranizację _Rozpalonego Miasta_?   
– Zawsze jestem na planie, lubię mieć na wszystko oko, rozmawiać z aktorami.  
– Na co dzień nie mieszkasz w Nowym Yorku, w którym kręcony jest film, jak to godzisz? – zapytał reporter  
– Kupiłam tam dom. Będę mogła częściej odwiedzać mojego ukochanego syna. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się w kamerę  
– Będę mogła częściej odwiedzać mojego ukochanego syna. – Chandler przedrzeźniał ją, przez co oberwał morderczym wzrokiem od Rachel  
– Ty możesz jej nie kochać, ale ja ją kocham, nie zagłuszaj. – ostrzegła.  
– Czy Joey już wrócił? – zapytał, patrząc na spaghetti, które robiła Monica i czując, że brzuch skręca mu się z kolejnego już powodu.  
– Nie. Co się stało? – Monica odłożyła łyżkę i przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła – Wyglądasz blado.  
– Nic.  
Rachel podeszła do niego.  
– Potrzebujesz lodów? Maseczki? Zakupów? – jej wymachiwanie rękami i latanie mu nad głową osłabiło go jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli był tak przezroczysty teraz to jaki będzie po rozmowie.  
_Papierosów , potrzebuję papierosów_. _Jak Joey poczuje papierosy nie będzie chciał się całować, a miałem ukrócić coś zupełnie innego!_  
– Czy wyglądam jak ty? – zrobił dwie prześmiewcze pozy, które nawet nie poprawiły mu humoru.  
– Jak ja ze złamanym sercem.  
– Jakie macie lody? – uległ. Po pijaku przespałby się z nim, a zupełnie trzeźwy nie wykrztusiłby słowa.  
Lody to prawie używka.  
Po pudełku rozpoznał, że dały mu dietetyczny badziew.  
– Prawdziwych nie mieli?  
– Kochany. – Rachel otworzyła pudełko i zjadła trochę jego loda – Jeśli chcesz zasłużyć na prawdziwe, musisz podać nam powód.  
Odburknął coś i zabrał jej lody i łyżkę. Jadł, nie za bardzo słuchając dziewczyn.  
Gdy Joey wrócił, nie zdążył nawet odłożyć plecaka, bo Rachel pobiegła do niego i zalała pytaniami o film.  
Chandler wygrzebał ostatki loda i zjadł, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
Jeśli Monica coś zauważyła, wolała nie komentować.  
Joey wciąż odpowiadając na pytania Rachel, podszedł do Moniki i palcami zabrał pół makaronu. Wsadził sobie do buzi i wciąż starał się odpowiadać, ale nic nie było słychać. Napluł jeszcze, czego Monica już mu nie wybaczyła. Nakrzyczała na niego i wyrzuciła z mieszkania. Chandler wykorzystał tę okazję, żeby zostać z nim sam na sam i pogadać.  
Podziękował za lody i wyszedł. Zatrzymał na chwilę przed drzwiami i zmusił do wejścia.  
Joey wyciągał z lodówki piwo. Na widok Chandlera uśmiechnął się i wywołał u niego ból brzucha.  
– Jaką scenę grałeś? – zaczął konwersację i odwlekł wyrok.  
_No brawo, teraz nigdy tego nie powiesz._   
Joey zamknął lodówkę i oparł się na ścianie obok Chandlera.  
– Pierwszy pocałunek Ridge’a i Carmen. Theresa, aktorka, która ją gra jest świetna. Nie tylko jej całowanie i ciało, ale... – widząc wzrok Chandlera, przestał – To nic w porównaniu z tobą. Jesteś najlepiej całującym facetem, jakiego kiedykolwiek całowałem. –mówiąc to, nachylał się, żeby pocałować go, gdy skończył. Chandler zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.  
– Całowałeś jeszcze jakiegoś faceta?  
– Rossa. Raczej on mnie. Jednego chłopaka na kastingu. Wtedy jak miałem grać geja, ale mnie nie wzięli. Jednego na obozie w szkole. Uczyłem go jak się całować. Było super, czułem się jak w jakimś tanim porno, ale tylko się całowaliśmy. Potem pytał jeszcze o seks, ale miałem dziewięć lat i nie umiałem.  
– Powinien zapytać, jak miałeś dwanaście.  
– Wtedy to bym mu pomógł. – zrobił minę i wziął łyk piwa.  
Zaskoczony otworzył szeroko buzię i oczy, a Joey pił jakby nigdy nic.  
Chandlerowi zakręciło się w głowie, więc usiadł na fotelu. Zagryzał szczękę i był niekomfortowo świadomy swojego języka i tego, że nie mógł nigdy spocząć.  
Zamknął oczy i robił ćwiczenia oddechowe. Ale wszystkie poszły na marne, gdy fotel się zatrząsł, a otwarcie oczu pokazało mu, że Joey usiadł na podłokietniku i oparł głowę na ramieniu Chandlera. Wyjął z plecaka komiks i wtulił się bardziej, żeby wygodniej czytać.  
Jedną ręką trzymał komiks, a w drugą wziął dłoń Chandlera. To przeraziło go jeszcze bardziej niż całowanie dla samego całowania.  
Joey zabrał rękę, przewrócił stronę i wrócił do trzymania.  
– Nie czytasz książki? Musisz znać swoją rolę. – Chandler pochylił głowę, żeby zerknąć w komiks. Wątpliwej jakości rysunki były mu bliższe, niż by pomyślał. Facet uciekł, gdy tylko kobieta go dotknęła.  
A jednak siedział po pracy z Joeyem leżącym na nim i trzymającym za rękę. Zasada uciekania przed _kobietą_ została jednak zachowana.  
– Wiem wszystko, co muszę.  
– To po to chodzisz z tym plecakiem? Czytasz komiksy na planie?  
– Jak robią mi makijaż, muszę się czymś zająć, tak?  
Chandler zaśmiał się, a Joey zabrał rękę i odwrócił, wciąż jednak na nim leżąc.  
– Myślę, że oni są gejami. – Gdy Chandler odpowiedział mu zdziwieniem, wytłumaczył – w komiksie.  
– Boże Joey, wiem, że ta rola jest dla ciebie ważna, ale przyhamuj.  
– Nie rozumiem. – założył komiks i usiadł tak, żeby spojrzeć w oczy Chandlera, któremu zrobiło się bardzo gorąco – Jeżeli boisz się, że gdy stanę się sławny, to o tobie zapomnę, to się mylisz.  
Chandler nie miał siły go naprowadzać.  
Gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, wrócił do czytania.  
– Chandler spójrz na nich, jestem pewny!  
Spojrzał. Jeden faktycznie pytał drugiego o posiadanie penisa, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Joey przesadzał. Superbohaterowie byli na to zbyt macho. Nie nosili sukienek, peruk i przesadzonego makijażu. Znał to od ojca. Nadal wmawiał sobie, że on nie mógł być tego częścią, bo nie przebierał się. Chociaż Lowell i Brian z pracy wyglądali jak każdy inny mężczyzna. Ani Carol, ani Susan nie miały krótkich włosów.  
—  
Następnego dnia uciekł z mieszkania, zanim Joey się obudził. W pracy czas jakby nie leciał. Był w innym wymiarze, w którym powrót do domu nigdy nie nastąpi, a Joey jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, do którego zupełnie nie czuł wykraczających ponad platoniczną przyjaźń rzeczy. Ale praca skończyła się szybciej, niż chciał.  
Joey siedział na kanapie w mieszkaniu Moniki i Rachel. Chandler trzymał się podejrzanie blisko drzwi.  
Przebywał w tym samym pokoju co Joey. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko było w porządku. Ale Joey zerkał w jego stronę. Nie rozumiał wielu rzeczy, ale to akurat musiał.  
– Przykro mi chłopcy, idę z Rachel na zakupy. Mam randkę o piątej. Jak wrócę, ma was tu nie być. Jak nabagałanicie zabiję was.  
– O piątej mam strajk! – powiedziała Phoebe, tonem jakby dokonała zmieniającego ludzkość odkrycia i wstała z fotela  
– Ja muszę odwiedzić Bena. Jak zrobią bałagan, nie zabijaj też mnie. – powiedział Ross śmiejąc się niezręcznie, w ten swój sposób i dotykając twarzy.  
– Boję się Złej Moniki, pójdę do domu. – powiedział Joey.  
Wysłał Chandlerowi nienawistne spojrzenie, które utrzymywał, aż nie wyszedł z mieszkania.  
– Tak, zostawcie mnie samego. Wcale nie będę grzebał w waszych rzeczach i wyjadał z lodówki.  
– Wyjadacie z lodówki co noc, nie jesteśmy głupie. – powiedziała Rachel.  
– To elfy. – Chandler śmiał się, chociaż Zła Monica już przejęła kontrolę nad zwykłą Moniką.  
Zmuszając się do nie mówienia nic więcej, opuścił mieszkanie czując wzrok Złej Moniki na sobie.  
Patrzył na drzwi na przeciwko przydługą chwilę.  
Wyciągnął dłoń.  
Zabrał ją i wziął oddech.  
Zamknął oczy i wszedł.  
Joey stał z założonymi rękami. Wyglądał na mieszankę złego i skrzywdzonego. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy przyłapał Chandlera na obrażaniu bransoletki od niego. Mieli być nazywani bransoletkowymi kumplami, a teraz nawet ich nie nosili.  
Na najlepszych kumpli już u nich trochę za późno. Jakkolwiek potoczy się ta rozmowa, nie wyjdą z niej jako najlepsi kumple.  
– Dlaczego mnie unikasz?  
– Zapomniałem powiedzieć, że bawimy się w chowanego? Gapa ze mnie.  
– O co chodzi?  
Nie zepsuje mu kariery, przez skrywanie głupiego zauroczenia.  
– Planowałem niespodziankę! Idziemy do kina! Chodźmy.  
Joey uśmiechnął się i wszystko wskazywało na to, że chyba to kupił.  
—  
Z seansu nic nie wyniósł. Jakaś para za nimi robiła _to_ , a Joey robił sugestywne miny, jakby też chciał. Macał go po udzie i dobijał. Chandler starał się ignorować uśmiechy, unikać pocałunków i odpychać dłoń. Jednak ulegał.  
Ulegał przez następne parę dni. Zawsze, gdy obiecywał sobie, że porozmawia z Joeyem, robił coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Siedział cicho i całował. Jakby tego było mało, za każdym razem wmawiał sobie, że to ten ostatni pocałunek. Więc dawał z siebie wszystko, żeby jak najwięcej zapamiętać.  
Jedyne pocieszenie leżało w tym, że nigdy nie uprawiali seksu. Chociaż było blisko.  
—  
– Co czytacie? – zapytał, siadając na kanapie koło Phoebe i Joeya, którzy pochylali się nad gazetą.  
– Ktoś zatruł się kawą w Central Perku. – powiedział Joey.  
Chandler z niepokojem zauważył uśmiech Phoebe i przypomniał jej słowa.  
– Dobry Boże.  
– Zabił mnie pierwszy. – wzięła łyk kawy.  
Skakała. Uśmiechała się.  
Chandler poczuł nagłą potrzebę zamykania mieszkania.  
– Może żałował! Nigdy nie zrobiłaś czegoś, czego później żałowałaś?  
Chandler mógł wymienić coś na zawołanie. A zwłaszcza ostatnie dni.  
– W jednym życiu byłam Europejką i jadłam mumie. Między innymi dlatego teraz jestem wegetarianką. – wzruszyła ramionami i wzięła kolejny łyk.  
– Nie pij tego. – powiedział Joey – Też może być zatruta!  
– Nie jest. – pogładziła go po włosach – Jesteś kochany, że się martwisz. Za dziesięć minut jestem umówiona na masaż, muszę iść.  
Wypiła resztę kawy jednym łykiem, wzięła płaszcz i wyszła.  
Zostali sami. W publicznym miejscu. Nie wiedział, czy ma się cieszyć, bo może łatwiej uciec, czy panikować, bo zrobią scenę przed całą kawiarnią. Nawet jeśli to miejsce zbrodni, nie chciał mieć jej dla siebie spalonej. Lubił tu przesiadywać i marnować swoje życie.  
Chandler nie wiedział jak zerwać z kimś z kim nie był. Nie wiedział nawet jak zerwać z Janice. _Janice_! Do której nic nie czuł, poza nienawiścią i obrzydzeniem, a z którą naprawdę był. Nawet jeśli Phoebe uczyła go jak to robić. Nie chciał, ale Joey zasługiwał na prawdę. Najpewniej nie zrozumie, a ich przyjaźń zostanie doszczętnie zniszczona. Za długo robił uniki, gdy powinien zrobić jeden ważny na początku. Przeżył Kipa, przeżyje Joeya.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i odchrząknął.  
– Joey, posłuchaj... – zaczął, ale gdy do kawiarni weszła Rachel, ugryzł się w język  
– Słucham.  
Joey chwycił kubek kawy i wziął łyk, patrząc mu w oczy. Nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim dupkiem jest Chandler.  
Rachel usiadła w fotelu obok. Kiedy zaczęła mówić, Chandler poczuł ogromną ulgę. Miał jeszcze chwilę na życie w bańce.  
– Poznałam w pracy świetną dziewczynę! – powiedziała dość głośno – Jest piękna i mądra, i zabawna.  
Joey zachichotał, a entuzjazm uciekł z twarzy Rachel.  
– Kiedy randka. – puścił jej oczko  
– Niestety nie jestem lesbijką i muszę użerać się z takimi okropnymi facetami jak ty. Ale spodobałaby ci się. Tylko nie łam jej serca, bo dowiem się i pożałujesz. – groziła mu palcem i krzyczała.  
Klienci wyglądali na zaniepokojonych. Tym, a nie zatrutą kawą oczywiście. Sam Gunther wpatrywał się jak w obrazek.  
– Krzyczysz na mnie! Boję się!  
– Nie krzyczę. – powiedziała przesadnie delikatnym głosem, który okazał się jeszcze straszniejszy – ale znam cię Joseph! Prześpisz się z nią i nigdy więcej nie zadzwonisz!  
– Nie złamię jej serca. – jego uśmiech zmienił się z głupawego w dumny – Jestem zajęty, –wskazał się palcem – mam chłopaka.  
– Joe, nie wygłupiaj się. – powiedział Chandler, żałując, gdy tylko zobaczył skrzywdzony wyraz twarzy – nie wczuwaj się tak w rolę. Możesz umówić się ze świetną laską. I tak za długo wytrzymałeś bez nich.  
Brnął w to pomimo coraz bardziej zmarszczonych brwi Joeya. Nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy się zamknąć.  
– A ty nie wstydź się tak. – odłożył kubek – Nikt z nas nie jest homofobem. – założył ręce  
– Nie jestem gejem. – zapewnił obrażonym tonem.  
– Nie twierdzę, że jesteś. – prychnął – Ja też nie jestem gejem. Pracuję nad tym, kim, ale wiem, że nie gejem. Po prostu nie jestem tak hetero jak myślałem. Phoebe by wiedziała.  
Rachel otworzyła buzię. Chandlerowi było niedobrze. Ale zamiast okazać obrzydzenie, cokolwiek, Rachel wyglądała na wniebowziętą.  
– Joey! Nauczysz mnie podrywać facetów jak to rozpracujesz. I będziesz chodził ze mną na zakupy.  
– Hej, hej, czekaj! Powiedziałem, że nie jestem hetero, a nie, że lubię dziewczyńskie rzeczy! Chociaż nie odmówiłbym maseczek i uregulowania brwi. Ale zakupy odpadają!  
– A podrywanie chłopców? – teraz to ona położyła palec na jego klatce piersiowej  
– Rachel, nie podniecaj się tak, Joey tylko gra. – Chandler przewrócił oczami – gra geja w filmie.  
Rachel wszystkim rozpowie, że Joey ma chłopaka, Phoebe potwierdzi, że Chandlera, a wszystkie jego lęki się spełnią.  
– Nie gram.  
– Grasz!  
– Faktycznie, jestem aktorem. – zastanowił się chwile nad tym, a jego uśmiech i kiwanie głową zmieniło się w kręcenie nią – Nie o to chodzi! Jestem aktorem, ale nie gram geja! To ty powinieneś być aktorem. – objął go – Przez chwilę naprawdę uwierzyłem, że nie czytałeś książek matki. – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– Naprawdę ich nie czytałem. Wstydzę się jej i tego jej całego syfu. Dlaczego nikt mi nigdy nie wierzy? – zrobił nieopisany gest ręką. Gdy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył przerażoną minę Joeya – Syfu, nie wliczając twojego filmu oczywiście! Zawsze cię wspieram stary.  
– Czyli nie wiesz, że nie ma żadnego Roberta? – zabrał dłoń, którą go obejmował,  
Chandlerowi zaschło w gardle, ale musiał znaleźć słowa. Poczuł, jak na brzuch spuszcza mu się parę kilogramów, a z nóg ucieka cała krew.  
– O mój Boże. – powiedział i praktycznie wybiegł z kawiarni.  
Rachel i Joey patrzyli za nim i krzyczeli coś, ale on nic nie słyszał.  
Chciał być sam bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W Nowym Yorku to nie wchodziło w grę, gdy unikało się domu. Wybrał coś, co poza nim znał najlepiej.  
Gdy wszedł do swojego biura, czucie w nogach akurat zaczęło wracać.  
Usiadł w fotelu i uspokoił oddech. Złapał się za głowę. Masował czaszkę, licząc na to, że pomimo zapewnień Joeya, gdy wydał uczucia Rossa Rachel, faktycznie cofnie tym czas.  
– O Boże. – wyszeptał. Słyszał swój głos jakby przez tunel.  
Telefon zaczął dzwonić, a on słuchał przygłuszonego dzwonka niezdolny odebrać.  
Dzwonek ucichł, wypełniając pokój martwą ciszą. Dźwięk sygnalizujący zostawienie wiadomości rozniósł się po biurze jak echo.  
– Chandler – zmieniony przez telefon głos Joeya był roztrzęsiony – proszę, wróć do domu. Jesteś mądrzejszy ode mnie, myślałem, że wiesz, że to zabawa. Że pomaga ci nie myśleć o zobowiązaniach. Przepraszam. Jeśli nie wrócisz, komornik zabierze nasze fotele i dopiero będziesz żałować.  
Chandler uśmiechnął się. Pocieszył go fakt, że był jeszcze zdolny na jakieś emocje, które nie są paniką.  
– Oddzwoń. – głos Joeya się wyraźnie załamał.  
Wiadomość się skończyła. Biuro znowu wypełniała niepokojąca cisza.  
Wstał. Nie zniesie jej dłużej. Praca nie była zapomnieniem, którego teraz potrzebował. Joey, chociaż nie najinteligentniejszy, domyślił się, gdzie uciekł.  
Musi pójść tam, gdzie nikt nie będzie się spodziewał go znaleźć.  
—  
Chandler zaczął żałować w momencie wyciągnięcia ręki z zamiarem zadzwonienia do drzwi. Zmusił się do naciśnięcia dzwonka, czując się jeszcze gorzej. Nikt nie otwierał. Musiał pilnować się, żeby nie uciec, zanim otworzy. Robił tego typu żarty w swoim dorosłym życiu, ale teraz nie miał na nie ochoty.  
Usłyszał kroki i przekręcający się w zamku klucz.  
Drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stała jego matka. Miała obcisłą sukienkę z wielkim dekoltem, doklejane rzęsy i układane Bóg wie jak długo włosy. Chyba tylko gałki oczne stworzyła natura.  
_Ostatnią oznaką jej naturalnej brzydoty jestem ja_ , pomyślał.  
– Kochanie, nie spodziewałam się ciebie. – powiedziała, wciągając go do środka.  
– Czy mógłbym być bardziej niespodziewany?  
– Coś się stało? Nigdy mnie nie odwiedziłeś, chociaż jestem wybitną matką.  
– O ja niewdzięczny.  
– Siadaj, naleję nam szampana.  
Usiadł na niekomfortowo drogim krześle i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż gdy czekał na zewnątrz.  
Miał nadzieję, że doświadczy katharsis, a nie załamania nerwowego, albo przynajmniej śmierci. Chociaż z drugiej strony wolał umrzeć, niż wrócić do mieszkania.  
Matka wróciła z dwoma kieliszkami szampana. Wyglądały tak drogo, jak krzesła. A to nawet nie był jej główny dom. Ile konkretnie można zarobić na pisaniu bardziej wyrafinowanego porno, tyle że dla kobiet i z olejnym obrazem półnagich seksownych ludzi na okładce.  
– Mogę zostać na noc? – powiedział szybko i cicho w kieliszek  
– Wyglądam młodo, ale słuch już nie ten. Powtórz głośniej.  
– Nic, nie ważne, dobranoc. – odłożył kieliszek i wstał  
– Wiem, że mnie nie znosisz, co się stało, że z własnej woli tu jesteś?  
– Zrobiłem coś bardzo głupiego. – niepewnie na nią spojrzał i kontynuował mówienie, dopiero gdy kiwnęła zachęcająco głową. – Nie miej tylko retrospekcji.  
– Do głupich rzeczy, które ja zrobiłam? – zaśmiała się – bo jadłam dziś kurczaka kung pao.  
Starał się nie myśleć o kurczaku i związanymi z nim czynności.  
– Do ojca wciągającego mnie w tańczenie, gdy on śpiewał _it’s raining men_.  
– Zostałeś tancerzem?  
Wziął łyk szampana, który opróżnił większość kieliszka.  
– Zostałem ojcem.  
Spojrzał w jej oczy, obserwując reakcję. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że oczy odbiją zrozumienie a ona go przytuli.  
– Kochanie. Wiem, że wydaje ci się, że to koniec świata i nie poradzisz sobie z dzieckiem.  
– Nie. – wyrwał się z uścisku, zapomniał o strachu, którego miejsce zajęła irytacja – Stałem się moim ojcem.  
– Nie widzę na tobie sukienki. Nie spałeś z służącym, daleko ci do niego.  
– Masz sukienkę i spałaś z tym samym służącym, ale nie jesteś ojcem. To nie ma związku.  
– Dlaczego ty myślisz, że nim jesteś?  
Wziął ostatni łyk szampana na zachętę.  
Teraz albo nigdy.  
– Całowałem się z facetem. – jego wzrok skupił się na dywanie i ponownie zadał sobie pytanie, ile konkretnie jego kochana matka zarabia.  
– Kochasz go?  
– To nie są te twoje głupie książki, to nie ma znaczenia.  
– Ma. – zatrzymała się i czekała aż na nią spojrzy – Jeśli ja po trzech rozwodach to wiem, to ty też powinieneś.  
Chandler poczuł, jak mięśnie jego barków się rozluźniają. Przestał marszczyć brwi i zaciskać szczękę. Pierwszy raz odkąd uciekł z kawiarni, poczuł się nie skrępowany. Zwrócił nawet uwagę na to, że zgłodniał, a jego stopy zaczęły boleć od niedawnego biegu.  
– Nie wiem, czy go kocham. – sam zdziwił się jaki delikatny i spokojny był teraz jego głos – Boję się o tym myśleć.  
– Musisz z nim pogadać. Wierz mi, napisałam tyle książek, w których ludzie ze sobą nie rozmawiają i z tego wynikają same nieporozumienia i tragedie.  
– Pogadam z nim. – powiedział, patrząc tęskno na swój pusty kieliszek.  
Nora podała mu własny, który wypił jednym łykiem.  
Wstał i zasunął krzesło.  
Jego matka też wstała i przytuliła się.  
– Wiem, że rozwód i to jak spaliśmy z służącymi, żeby zrobić sobie na złość, sprawiły, że myślisz, że tak nie jest, ale kocham cię. Jestem pewna, że ojciec też. Odbierz czasem od niego. – odsunęła się, wciąż trzymając go za ramię i uśmiechając serdecznie  
– Może znajduje czas na kochanie mnie pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi... – zrobił sugestywny gest dłonią, ale oddał uśmiech  
Poszedł do drzwi z nowym zastrzykiem energii. Musiał się spieszyć, bo nie będzie trwał długo.  
– Pozdrów Joeya. – usłyszał głos matki, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi.  
Ze względu na chęć faktycznego dotarcia do domu, postanowił zablokować od swojego mózgu fakt, że to powiedziała.  
Poruszył ramionami z góry do dołu i rozciągnął szyję, podskakując delikatnie.  
Pogada z Joeyem.  
– O. Mój. Boże. – usłyszał skrzeczący głos  
– Czy mogło być gorzej? – zapytał sam siebie, patrząc w niebo. Włożył dłoń do kieszeni i szybko okazało się, że faktycznie mogło być gorzej. Nie wziął papierosów.  
Janice podbiegła do niego a z nią ten jej przeraźliwy śmiech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam z tym love/hate, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się pierwszy raz dokończyć coś co ma więcej niż jeden rozdział
> 
> Pisząc to w pewnym momencie miałam w głowie ich głosy z dubbingu
> 
> Nie przetłumaczyłam Mistress Bitch bo nie umiem tłumaczyć i nie pamiętam oficjalnego...
> 
> Zaczęłam to pisać jak byłam na 7 sezonie, więc zgapienie fotela z odcinka z Joey x Rachel z 10 sezonu jest przypadkowe
> 
> Ross mówi o prawdziwym odkryciu, zrobiłam research
> 
> Heloci byli niewolnikami w Starożytnej Sparcie. Nie mieli praw osobistych. Za to ateńscy niewolnicy mieli więcej praw niż ateńskie kobiety, stąd piosenka Phoebe
> 
> Pchły ludzkie są gatunkiem zagrożonym, stąd druga piosenka Phoebe
> 
> Joey czyta X-Force seria 1 numer 43, wciskam to tu, wiem, że w kanonie mówią tylko o komiksach DC
> 
> Metoda stanisławskiego jako method acting, nie ma polskiego tłumaczenia, to jest najbliżej
> 
> Mumie były jedzone przez Europejczyków, nie wymyśliłabym tego


	2. Ten od strony Joeya

Rachel otworzyła usta, ale Joey zdążył zeskoczyć z kanapy i wybiec za Chandlerem, zanim mogła dopytać.  
Widział go w oddali. Na pewno już go nie dogoni. A nawet gdyby, to co miałby mu powiedzieć?  
Patrzył za nim, aż nie zniknął z pola widzenia.  
Odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę mieszkania. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z Rachel.  
Na korytarzu minął się z Moniką. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, położyła nawet dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale wyminął ją. Wszedł do swojego mieszkania i zamknął drzwi, nie dając jej dojść do słowa. Nie przemyślał tego, bo mogła dać mu lody. W tej sytuacji może nawet te prawdziwe.  
Mieszkanie było ciasne. Czuł się jak w klatce.  
Oparł się o drzwi i zamknął oczy, opierając o nie głowę.  
– _Cagacazzo_. – wyszeptał, jakby to miało coś zmienić.  
Kaczka podeszła do niego. Usiadł, ocierając plecy o drzwi. Pogłaskał ją i starał się uśmiechnąć przekonująco. Ale jego samopoczucie się nie poprawiało. Nie był nawet głodny.  
– Kocham twojego drugiego ojca, a on najpewniej mnie nie. Co mam robić?  
Kaczka odpowiedziała kwakaniem.  
– Masz rację! Dziękuję. – pocałował jej główkę.  
Wstał i podszedł do telefonu. Podniósł słuchawkę, ale zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc jaki numer wybrać.  
Kaczka znowu zakwakała.  
– Znowu masz rację. – powiedział, wybierając numer do Phoebe – Cześć Pheebs. Jakby Chandler gdzieś uciekł, gdzie byś go szukała?  
– W pracy, ten biedak jest ogromną ofiarą kapitalizmu. Spiesz się, Rachel wszystkim rozpowiada. Oprócz Rossa, z którym nie rozmawia. Za to powiedziała nawet Carol i Susan. Macie błogosławieństwo od ikon lesbijek.  
– Dziękuję.  
Rozłączył się, bo każde kolejne słowo sprawiało, że czuł się gorzej. Wszyscy wiedzą i błogosławią. Ale co konkretnie, jeśli Chandler pomagał mu po przyjacielsku, bo uwierzył w tego głupiego Adama.  
Kaczka znowu kwakała.  
– Czy jego imię ma znaczenie, jeśli nie istnieje?  
Kaczka przestała i weszła do pokoju Chandlera przez otwartą dolną połowę drzwi.  
Wybrał numer do jego biura. Znał go na pamięć. Robienie mu dziecinnych psikusów, gdy się nudził było bardzo częste, biorąc pod uwagę, że był często bezrobotny.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co powie.  
Czuł napięcie. Podobne do tego przed audycjami. Z pierwszym sygnałem przyszła nadzieja. Z drugim ulga, miał trochę czasu na uporządkowanie myśli. Z trzecim frustracja.  
To nic nie szkodzi. Zostawi wiadomość.  
– Chandler – był roztrzęsiony, ale najważniejsze było to, że mówił – proszę, wróć do domu. Jesteś mądrzejszy ode mnie, myślałem, że wiesz, że to zabawa. Że pomaga ci nie myśleć o zobowiązaniach. Przepraszam. – przeleciał wzrokiem po mieszkaniu, skupił się na fotelach – Jeśli nie wrócisz, komornik zabierze nasze fotele i dopiero będziesz żałować. Oddzwoń. – jego głos wyraźnie się załamał.  
Odłożył słuchawkę. Słyszał pukanie do drzwi i dochodzący zza nich głos Rachel. Postanowił go ignorować i zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Położył się na łóżku i otworzył szufladę w szafce nocnej. Była pełna śmieci, które wyrzucał tam, gdy nie chciało mu się iść do kosza. Ale na dnie trzymał skarb.  
Wyjął zdjęcie jego pierwszego pocałunku z Chandlerem, zrobione przez Rossa na sylwestrze dziewięćdziesiątego piątego.  
Wcześniej zawsze sekretnie czekał na coś prawdziwego. Kochał umawianie się na jedną noc, ale zastanawiał się, kiedy znajdzie kogoś z kim to nie wystarczy. Miał nadzieję, że wtedy nie zawiedzie.  
Zasnął zmęczony od myśli.  
Gdy się obudził, Chandlera wciąż nie było. Odkąd mieszkali razem, nigdy nie uciekał bez słowa. To Joey był tym od obrażania się i wyprowadzania. Nigdy Chandler.  
Wciąż nie wracał, a robiło się ciemno. Musiał przemyśleć gdzie pójdzie spać.  
Ross zanudziłby go na śmierć. Byłby w takim samym stanie jak powód tej śmierci, ukochane skamieliny.  
Dziewczyny wiedzą, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, że wiedzą był bardzo mądry i na pewno się domyślił.  
Phoebe mówiła, że w pracy go obgadują, nie poszedł do żadnego z nich.  
Gdyby Joey był w takiej sytuacji, poszedłby do rodziców.  
Z tą sprawą nie może pójść do swoich, więc pójdzie do Nory. Poznał ją na planie, zaprosiła go nawet do domu. Naprawdę kochała Chandlera, nawet jeśli w praktyce nie była najlepszą matką.  
Była jego matką, musiała mieć nad nim jakąś władzę. Przyprowadzi go. Pomoże szukać.  
Wstał z łóżka i ignorując głód pierwszy raz w swoim życiu, wziął płaszcz i wyszedł.  
Nikt już nie stał pod drzwiami, ale nawet gdyby dziewczyny czekały na wyjaśnienia, sam nie potrafił nic wyjaśnić. Zupełnie tak jak w jego filmie zgubił ich brak komunikacji.  
Zszedł ze schodów na ulicę, wypełniony nową energią.  
Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Na niebie zbierały się chmury.  
Złapał taksówkę.  
Podał adres.  
Mijał ulice, budynki, ludzi. Każdy spieszył się gdzieś, ale szczerze wątpił, że bardziej niż on.  
Gdy dojechał, zapłacił pieniędzmi pożyczonymi od Chandlera.  
Jeśli on naprawdę nie wróci Joey prędzej czy później umrze z głodu.  
Wysiadł z taksówki i nie wierzył własnym oczom. Przed domem stał Chandler. Co prawda z jakąś kobietą, która znając ich szczęście była Janice. Joey nie był Rachel, nie znał się na modzie, ale widział panterkę i burzę loków, to _musiała_ być Janice.  
Wszystko było jasne. Chandler zszedł się z nią kolejny już raz. Fakt, że Joey naprawdę chciał z nim być, zranił jego męskość i zamiast zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że nie jest zainteresowany, wpakował się w ramiona jedynej kobiety, która zawsze była gotowa go przyjąć.  
Joey nigdy nie pomyślałby, że będzie jej zazdrościł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatywna nazwa ten zapychacz, który nigdzie nie posuwa akcji i irytuje


	3. Ten w którym Chandler wielokrotnie panikuje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten w którym kończę coś co ma pare rozdziałów/ma więcej niż 5 tysięcy słów pierwszy raz w życiu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Policzcie ile razy jest słowo „s*ks” challenge
> 
> Miałam to napisane od DAAAAAWNA (25 sierpnia!)ale naprawdę nie chciało mi się edytować, a kiedy już mi się chciało byłam zawalona obowiązkami.
> 
> Nie wiem czy ojciec Chandlera jest trans czy nie, jeśli zrobiłam coś źle, proszę mnie poinformować, zmienię, nie było specjalnie.
> 
> Nie umiem wywalić notek z poprzedniego rozdziału, ratunku

– Mój ty Bingusiu, zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni – powiedziała dodając więcej śmiechu i powodując u Chandlera dreszcze i odruch wymiotny.

– Cześć Janice, jestem zajęty. – spróbował wiedząc, że z jakiegoś powodu nie umiał jej odmawiać – Żegnaj Janice.

Starał się zrobić unik, ale objęła go.

– Dla mnie zawsze znajdziesz czas, kotku.

Schowała głowę pod jego brodę i mówiła coś, czego już nie słuchał. Patrzył tęsknie w stronę ulicy. Auta przejeżdżały i uciekały daleko stąd. Miały wiele więcej szczęścia niż on. Oprócz jednego. Taksówki, która zatrzymała się przed domem. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, nawet do wyskakującej w nieodpowiednich momentach Janice przyzwyczaił się na tyle, żeby w jakimś stopniu się jej spodziewać, ale nie tego, że z tej taksówki wysiądzie właśnie Joey.

Chciał jak najszybciej do niego podejść i wszystko naprawić.

Widząc jego skrzywdzone spojrzenie wątpił, żeby to było jeszcze możliwe. Wydawało się jeszcze gorsze niż to w kawiarni. Nie był tylko zdziwiony i smutny. Wyglądał na zdradzonego. Pod smutkiem przebijała się złość i zniesmaczenie. Widział na nim podobne, gdy zawiódł go obrażając bransoletkę, którą dał mu w dowód przyjaźni.

Jeśli Chandler zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, będzie gorszy niż ojciec. On przynajmniej był sobą, nie wypierał się tego, nawet jeśli stracił przez to kontakt z jedynym synem.

Joey odwrócił się i starał złapać kolejną taksówkę.

Chandler pierwszy raz w życiu zdobył się na stanowcze odmówienie Janice.

Samochód zatrzymał się przed Joeyem, który gwałtownie przeszukiwał kieszenie.

Chandler podbiegł do niego i pociągnął za rękaw, żeby zatrzymać.

– Musimy pogadać. – przemawiał przez niego zastrzyk adrenaliny. Nie wiedział ile potrwa, ani co zwiastował, ale najważniejsze było to, że w ogóle mówił.

Zbierająca się nad Nowym Yorkiem od jakiegoś czasu chmura błysnęła, chwilę później zagrzmiało.

– Jeśli tak bardzo wstydzisz się tego wszystkiego, że postanowiłeś wrócić do Janice, to nie mamy o czym gadać. – Joey warknął przez zęby i wyszarpał rękę z uścisku.

– Joey – powiedział groźnie, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach – Czy można być większym tchórzem niż ja? A jednak chcę spróbować. Janice to zbieg okoliczności, wiesz jak z nią zawsze jest. I gapi się na nas, jak się jej pozbyć? – zrobił najbardziej przekonującą minę jaką potrafił. 

– Chyba wiem jak. – Joey wyszeptał przez flirciarski uśmiech. Jego oczy odbijały wiele większą wichurę, niż ta, którą przewidywały chmury. Chandlera to nie dziwiło. Urok Joeya, to, co pociągało go w nim najbardziej, to była właśnie jego niespodziewana bezinteresowność. Nikt poza Joeyem nie jest gotowy na ignorowanie swoich uczuć i tego jak został skrzywdzony, tylko po to, żeby jego przyjaciołom żyło się lepiej. Nie zasługiwał na Chandlera, który będzie łapać się tego za każdym razem. Polegać na tym, aż Joey nie da mu następnej szansy. 

Położył dłoń na policzku Chandlera. Drugą przejechał po torsie i zatrzymał w pasie. Nachylił się i pocałował go. Chandler zjechał jedną dłonią w dół pleców, przyciągając Joeya do siebie, a drugą położył na głowie, głaszcząc włosy.

Całował się z nim już wiele razy, ale tylko ten bez klapek na oczach.

każdy dotyk był zarówno zapewnieniem, jak i powodował niedowierzanie.   
Janice mówiła coś, ale to im nie przeszkadzało. Zrobił to dopiero deszcz. Ciężkie krople doszczętnie przemoczyły ich ubrania. Ulewa była gwałtowna, chociaż zbierało się na nią od dawna i nie powinna być zaskoczeniem.

Odskoczyli od siebie, gdy usłyszeli kolejny grzmot. Śmiali się i nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku.

– Całowałem się z tobą – powiedział Joey wniebowzięty – nie uciekłeś z krzykiem. – uśmiechnął się bardziej.

– Powtarzaj to dalej, a spanikuję i to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy. – ostrzegł, ale ton zdradzał, że to były puste słowa.

Pocałował faceta w publice. Przy Janice. Czuł się z tym komfortowo, śmiał się. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej wolny.

– Niech moja matka wyjdzie i notuje do następnej książki. – powiedział pochylając się po kolejny pocałunek.

Ale tym razem usłyszał śmiech Janice i wolał nie całować nikogo, gdy zbierało mu się na wymioty.

– Będę druhną, co chłopaki?

Doszedł drugi powód mdłości.

Pomimo zimnego deszczu i chłodnego powiewu późnego wieczora, Chandlerowi było gorąco. O ile przed chwilą, czuł się w pełni komfortowo, to teraz adrenalina puściła, a wspomnienie o ślubie dawało presję, której nie był zdolny wytrzymać.

– Hej, spokojnie. – Joey dotknął go i tu właśnie popełnił błąd wpędzając go w jeszcze większą panikę. – Nie pobieramy się. Nie słuchaj jej. – przeleciał ją wzrokiem i zrobił minę.

Ona tylko wyglądała na rozbawioną i podeszła bliżej, zamiast przepaść w otchłaniach.

– Jak już cię zdradzi, będę czekać. – Janice pocałowała Chandlera w policzek, jakby nie narobiła wystarczająco dużo szkód. Chandler pewnie nawet nie zrozumiał, że został pocałowany. Stał jak słup z otwartymi nienaturalnie szeroko oczami – A teraz przepraszam idę do mojej przyjaciółki z fitnessu. – dodała wchodząc do domu Nory Bing.

To zmieniło tor myśli Chandlera.

– O Boże. – powiedział – Moja matka przyjaźni się z Janice. Jak to wytrzymuje, nie dostaje nawet seksu.

– A może... – zaczął Joey.

– Nie kończ, albo cię rzucę.

– Jesteśmy parą? – zapytał podekscytowany.

– Nie każ mi tego nazywać, błagam! – spojrzał na twarz Joeya, skupiając uwagę na spływające z niego krople – ale musimy porozmawiać.

– Więc?

– O ile ty chcesz to tak. Reszta nie przejdzie mi przez usta.

Joey uśmiechnął się i chwycił go za rękę. Wezwał kolejną taksówkę.

Kierowca dostał duży napiwek, jazda w deszczu z całującą się parą na tylnych siedzeniach nie mogła należeć do przyjemnych.

U progu mieszkania kaczka i kurczak rzuciły się na nich.

– Zrobię im jeść. Przyniesiesz mi jakieś suche ubrania? – zapytał Chandler kucając, żeby je przytulić i zapewnić, że już nigdy nie zniknie na tak długo.

Podał im jedzenie myśląc nad tym wszystkim. Wciąż nie umiał tego przetrawić, wiedział tylko, że był tak podekscytowany jak przerażony.

Joey wrócił z kamizelką swetrową i spodniami.

– Ubranie, a nie fantazję Joeya.

Szybko zaczął żałować doboru słów. Przejmować się, czy nazwanie siebie jego fantazją nie jest zbyt pewne siebie. Był nazbyt zwyczajny i według powszechnej opinii okropny w związkach. Nawet nie wiedział, że był w obecnym. Nikt nie marzył o czymś takim.

– A! Przepraszam, zapomniałem, że nosisz bieliznę! – Joey nie przywiązał wagi do jego słów, Chandler odetchnął, chociaż znając go mogły dojść z opóźnieniem

– Kto nie chciałby chodzić w samej kamizelce?

– Pewnie ktoś kto nie ubiera się jak dziadek. – ton Joeya nawet nie miał jadu, zabolało.

Został ugodzony własną bronią.

– Koszula, Joe! To się nosi na koszulę.

– Nonsens. W komiksach noszą bez koszuli.

– Tak i faceci są trzy razy więksi od kobiet.

Chandler rozzłościł się, ale znacząco mniej niż robił to w takich sytuacjach wcześniej. Ten debil był jego... czymś w rodzaju drugiej połówki, sama myśl gasiła gniew.

– Lepiej też się przebierz. Będziesz miał otarcia tam gdzie otarć mieć nie chcesz. Może po tym docenisz bieliznę.

– Zapomniałem o tym.

– Przynosząc mi ubrania zapomniałeś, że musisz się przebrać?

– To twoje ubrania. – spojrzał na niego jak na debila – Zmieniły tok moich myśli.

Tym razem fakt, że był jego _czymś_ nie wystarczył.

– A więc jednak myślisz?

– Jesteś nie miły.

– Przepraszam. – przyznał niechętnie.

Jego mózg układał już scenariusze co pójdzie źle i skończy się przeprowadzką i urwaniem kontaktu z całą grupą. Z jego niemiłymi uwagami, tym do czego był zdolny Joey i przykładem Kipa, możliwości były nieskończone.Zamknął się w pokoju z wybranymi przez Joeya ubraniami. Wyjął bieliznę z szuflady i przebrał. Przejrzał się w lustrze. Z kamizelką na nagie ciało wyglądał prawie tak głupio, jak postacie z komiksów Joeya.

Otworzył drzwi i stanął we framudze w głupiej pozie. Czekał aż Joey na niego spojrzy, ale był pochłonięty grzebaniem w lodówce, więc Chandler nie liczył nawet na jedną setną uwagi. 

– Joe, przebierz się.

Odwrócił się, ale nie odpowiedział, bo miał surową parówkę w buzi. Nie miał za to koszulki.

Chandler podszedł do niego i wyciągnął parówkę.  
Joey mógł umrzeć na apopleksję sądząc po tym jak zwykle reagował gdy ktoś zabierał mu jedzenie.

– Zgłodniałem w trakcie w przebierania. Oddaj mi ją, albo zasłabnę. – zagroził.

– Nie zjem jej. Oddam, jak tylko się przebierzesz.

Joey wyciągnął po nią rękę, ale Chandler zrobił unik.  
Nie dał za wygraną i oszukał. Pocałował go. Położył dłoń na jego nagim skrawku klatki piersiowej i przeciągnął ją pod kamizelkę. Chandler zrozumiał o co się rozchodzi w noszeniu jej w ten sposób.  
Rozluźnił się, a gdy tylko jego dłoń trzymająca parówkę znalazła się w zasięgu ruchu Joeya, ten porwał ją, przerwał pocałunek i wepchnął całą do buzi.

Półnagi Joey z pełną buzią pokazujący mu obraźliwy gest wymyślony przez Rossa, kiedy przechodził bunt młodzieńczy, wyglądał dziwnie czarująco.

Szedł tyłem do drzwi swojego pokoju, uderzał pięści o siebie, póki nie przekroczył framugi i nie zamknął drzwi nogą.

Co teraz? Joey każdą randkę kończył seksem. Nie miał go chyba najdłużej w swoim życiu. Czy spodziewał się, że jeśli są oficjalnie parą, Chandler w końcu się z nim prześpi? Tylko, że był daleko od bycia gotowym. Joey poznawał kogoś, szedł na randkę i wszystko było dobrze, póki nie spał z nią i nie rzucił następnego dnia.

Chandler był znany z bycia złym w łóżku. Jeśli Joey miałby kogoś rzucić przez seks, to właśnie jego.  
Nie ma nawet wystarczającej ilości jedzenia, którą można go zapchać, żeby wybaczył brak seksu.

Joey wyszedł z pokoju. Miał na sobie przyciasne ubrania.

– Też lubię kupować w dziale dziecięcym. – zaśmiał się z własnego żartu.

_Powiedział ten, który miał na sobie samą kamizelkę i spodobało mu się to._

– Czyli ty też nie możesz znaleść swojego rozmiaru butów w dziale dla dorosłych? – Joey zapytał bez kpiny w głosie.

Chandler spojrzał na jego stopy i zauważył, że faktycznie coś było z nimi nie tak.

– Czy twoje stopy mogłyby być mniejsze?

– Resztę mam w porządku, to głupi mit! – zarzekał się, ale rozpacz w głosie przeważała.

– Co do twojego penisa. – zaczął to w najgorszy sposób, nie było odwrotu. Albo powie mu teraz, albo nigdy – Czy obraziłbyś się, jakbym powiedział, że na razie nie chcę uprawiać seksu? Muszę się zadomowić z myślą, że jesteś moim, _no_. Tym _prawdziwym_.

– A więc to tak żyją święci? Już nawet nie pamiętam jak się to robi. _Ja!_ – oburzał się dobijając Chandlera.

– A będziesz oglądać ze mną porno do tego czasu? – dodał beznamiętnie.

– Boże, czy ty oglądasz porno razem ze swoimi dziewczynami? To tłumaczy, dlaczego słyszę nienaturalnie głośne jęki. I dlaczego uciekają następnego dnia! – wystawił palec i zachowywał się jakby połączyło mu się w mózgu przynajmniej dziesięć synaps.

– Żadna nie ucieka! I nie. Ale ty jesteś moim kumplem. – uśmiechnął się i chwycił go w nienaturapnym uścisku. Powinni być bliżej ale wydawał się obcy. Niepewny. – Najlepszym przyjacielem.

Chandler przełknął ślinę. Czy w czymś się nie rozumieli? Czy Joey potrafiłby zerwać z nim przez chwilowy brak seksu?

– Nie uważasz, że to dziwne? – spróbował naprowadzić go, zmusić do powiedzenia tego wprost. Zgniecenia jego nadziei ostatecznie.

– Chyba nie. To, że teraz mogę cię całować nie znaczy, że nie jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie możemy nadal grać w piłkarzyki, oglądać meczy i grać w gry. – jego oczy się powiększyły, a twarz zbladła – prawda? – głos miał taki cichutki i niewinny, że Chandler nie miał serca żartować.

– Tak, nadal będziemy robić to wszystko co wcześniej. – zapewnił.

Joey znowu się do niego przytulił. Z jakiegoś powodu, tym razem było lepiej. Uspokoił się.

—

Gdy Joey zasnął w fotelu, Chandler nakrył go i nie mógł się napatrzeć. Telefon zadzwonił. O ile wcześniej nie odbierał to teraz odebranie znaczyłoby _conajmniej_ śmierć. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Cześć tato, ignorowałem cię od lat, ale przeszedłem na twoją stronę, więc masz być ze mnie dumny i wybaczyć mi to, jakim okropnym synem byłem przez cały ten czas i jak wstydziłem się ciebie i twojej orientacji. Jak nienawidziłem twojego chłopaka i obwiniałem za rozwód, który pomógł i tobie i mamie?

—

Siedzieli w Central Perku. Joey siedział blisko. Opierał ramię o oparcie kanapy, tak, że w praktyce obejmował Chandlera, ale teoretycznie wcale nie. Był mu za to wdzięczny, potrzebując bliskości, ale bojąc się jej.

Monica i Rachel patrzyły na nich, a ich uśmiechy tylko rosły i rosły.

– Opowiadajcie. – zażądała Rachel, nie mogąc już wytrzymać.

Żaden z nich nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo do kawiarni weszła Phoebe.

– Jak zwykle dowiaduję się ostatnia! – założyła ręce i przyciągnęła kilka zainteresowanych spojrzeń klientów – Nikt nie powiedział mi, że już znaleźliście Chandlera.

Chandler uśmiechnął się na siłę. Wymamrotał jakieś kiepskie przeprosiny, wstał i uciekł, żeby zamówić kawę i nie tłumaczyć Phoebe. Jednak zamiast faktycznie zamówić, skupił się na podsłuchiwaniu.

Phoebe usiadła na jego miejsce, koło Joeya.

– Jest tak okropny w łóżku jak mówią i przede wszystkim myślą? – podparła się łokciem – bywają tak głośne, że chcę zrezygnować z telepatii. – zachichotała.

– Jeszcze tego nie robiliśmy, ale jak zrobimy, to ci powiem. – uśmiechnął się czarująco.

– Mój mały Joey dorasta! – przytuliła się do niego – Chandler możesz przestać podsłuchiwać. – powiedziała trochę głośniej i zajęła gładzeniem Joeya po głowie, tak, jakby był szczeniaczkiem.

Chandler przedrzeźnił Phoebe i zajął się zamawianiem.

– Weź mi kakao. – powiedział Joey, sprzedając mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech.

– Dla mnie latte. – dorzuciła się Rachel.

– Ja zieloną herbatę. – skorzystała Phoebe.

Chandler wrócił z espresso i kakaem, i usiadł koło Joeya, ale nie koło Phoebe.

– Dlaczego pijesz kawę bez mleka i cukru, jeśli jest niesmaczna? – zapytał Joey, obejmując go znowu w ten niemal dyskretny sposób.

– Bo dorośli ludzie lubią się krzywdzić, a gorzka kawa pasuje do ich gorzkiego życia. A teraz daj mi trochę swojego kakao!

– Joey nie dzieli się jedzeniem. – powiedział przez zęby, bardzo dokładnie, słowo po słowie, tak, żeby każde oddzielnie napełniło panikę Chandlera i ostatecznie go dobiło. 

Nie wierzył, że mógł zadać tak lekkomyślne pytanie.

Joey czasem wracał z randek bez dziewczyn z tego właśnie powodu.

Nie szkodzi i tak nie zdążył jeszcze zadomowić się z myślą, że są razem.

Jednak obawy okazały się bezpotrzebne. Joey nie zrobił mu sceny. Nie doszło do dramatycznego rozstania na środku kawiarni, które przerabiał już z Janice. _Dwa razy._

– Nadal czekam, aż opowiecie. – powiedziała Rachel, a Chandler podskoczył.

– Żebyś miała o czym plotkować? – Chandler założył dłonie i spojrzał na Joeya, żeby go poparł. Jednak ten otwierał usta, żeby zacząć opowiadać. Chandler uderzył go w ramię. Joey ścisnął usta i gładził ramię mierząc go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Dziewczyny chichotały.

Od dalszych pytań uratował ich Gunther, który podszedł do Rachel z kawą z serduszkiem zrobionym z cynamonu na wierzchu.

– Na koszt firmy. – powiedział i intensywnie patrzył.

– Dziękuję! – uśmiechnęła się i wzięła łyk patrząc wciąż na niego.

Serduszko zniknęło razem z blaskiem w oczach Gunthera. Odszedł bez słowa, ale wyraz jego twarzy mówił wszystko.

Do kawiarni wszedł Ross i usiadł koło Phoebe.

– A ten tu czego. – Gunther mruknął pod nosem.

Joey przeniósł dłoń na kolano Chandlera, który w tym momencie nie mógł nie zgodzić się z Guntherem bardziej.

Znał stosunek Rossa do Carol i Susan, i oczywiście jego temperament i rozdmuchiwanie tego typu rzeczy. Jak się dowie zacznie się jąkać, albo krzyczeć, albo nie odezwie się przez zbyt długą chwilę. Nie wiedział co było gorsze. Niechęć do Susan i jej związku z Carol nie musiała być oznaką homofobii, a zwykłej zazdrości. Ale Kip nie dawał mu znaków, że był homofobem. Za to Rossa nie całował i był pewny, że tego nie zrobi.

– Muzeum nabyło nową kość. – powiedział podekscytowany i rzucił na kanapę koło nich.

– Nową czyli taką, która ma milion lat a nie dwa miliony? – zapytał Chandler, dopiero później myśląc o tym, że zwracanie na siebie uwagi, gdy kciuk Joeya gładził jego kolano, było marnym pomysłem.

– przynajmniej sześćdziesiąt pięć milionów lat, a nie milion czy dwa!

Ross nie zwrócił uwagi na dłoń Joeya, skupiając się na złości spowodowanej ignorancją Chandlera.

Z reszty monologu Rossa o dinozaurach się wyłączył. Skupił się na uśmiechu Joeya i jego dłoni, która z kolana przeniosła się na plecy. Faktycznie go obejmował.

– Joe, nie musisz iść na plan? – zapytał naprowadzając go, chociaż nie chciał, żeby przestał go dotykać.

– Racja! – zerwał się i nachylił nad Chandlerem do pocałunku.

Chandler wykręcił się do uścisku. Poklepał go po plecach i zaśmiał niekomfortowo.

Joey wyszedł z kawiarni wysyłając mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie.

Dziewczyny patrzyły na niego smutno. Oprócz Phoebe. Phoebe była zła i uderzyła go w ramię.

Ross nadal gadał o dinozaurach, ignorując to, że nikt go nie słuchał, a niektórych klientów wręcz płoszył.

Gunther zastanawiał się nad powieszeniem na drzwiach zakazu wstępu. Jak bardzo go nienawidził to była jedna z sześciu głównych źródeł przychodów.

—

Po pracy Chandler wrócił do mieszkania. Joeya jeszcze nie było. Pod wpływem impulsu podniósł słuchawkę i zadzwonił do matki.

Poczekał aż nie odebrała i wyraził prawdziwą nadzieję w formie żartu.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś teraz z facetem i nie kręci cię odbieranie telefonów podczas _tego_ , bo wszystko inne już ci nie wystarcza.

– Jestem z facetem, ale w wannie. Mów szybko synku, bo... – zaczęła wchodzić w szczegóły, ale Chandler odsunął słuchawkę od ucha i mówił „lalala” w formie sprzeciwu.

– Skorzystałem z twojej rady. – powiedział, przysuwając słuchawkę niepewnie – pogadałem z nim. Nie powinnaś być na planie? – zapytał gdy do niego doszło.

– Jestem na planie. Jest przerwa. – gdzieś w tle było słychać chichoty i pluskanie, o którym wolał nie myśleć.

– Nie zmarnujesz ani chwili.

– Możesz dzwonić kiedy chcesz, ale przerwa niedługo się skończy, a ja chcę zdążyć.

Rozłączył się zanim zdążyła rozwinąć.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Kto w ogóle kiedykowliek pukał wchodząc tu?

Otworzył je i zobaczył w nich Rachel.

– Od kiedy pukasz?

– To, że chcę usłyszeć każdy szczegół, nie znaczy, że chcę go zobaczyć.

– Joeya nie ma. Ale ja chciałbym zobaczyć ciebie z Moniką. Mogę za Joeya zapewnić, że on też.

– Mów już!

Weszła, przepychając się koło niego. Usiadła na fotelu i czekała.

Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się i zeszła z niego.  
– Czy powinnam tam siadać?

Chandler zaśmiał się.

– Absolutnie nie.

Obserwowanie jej miny sprawiało mu radość. Wprowadzanie w błąd nigdy nie było tak satysfakcjonujące.

—

Joey wrócił bardzo późno. Rachel podbiegła do niego, a jej głos przeszedł w podekscytowany pisk.

– Czy Carmen już dowiedziała się, że Kenny to jej brat, czy dopiero za niego wyszła za plecami Ridge’a?

– Rach, Rach, spokojnie. Nie kręci się filmów po kolei. Kręciliśmy już scenę nocy poślubnej, ale ślubu jeszcze nie.

Chandler zdał sobie sprawę jakiego typu film to był. Dlaczego Joey nie upominał się o seks z nim. To, że umówili się inaczej już nie przeszkadzało jego myślom.

Podszedł do Rachel i pociągnął ją za drzwi. Zamknął je za nią na łańcuch.

– Chcesz go mieć dla siebie i psuć innym siedzenie na tych fotelach. – krzyczała zza drzwi.

Joey przechylił głowę i podniósł brwi, ale Chandler uśmiechnął się tylko i nie komentował tego. Joey odpuścił i poszedł do lodówki.

– Zostawiłem dla ciebie pół pizzy. – powiedział siadając na krześle koło wyspy.  
Ale Joey zamiast okazać podekscytowanie, jak to zwykle robił na wspomnienie jedzenia, zrobił grymas i odwrócił głowę w bok, zakładając ręce. Teatralnie okazywał złość. Tylko, że Chandler nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.

– Co się stało? – zapytał.

Joey tylko odwrócił głowę w przeciwną stronę, wciąż unikając jego wzroku.

– Joe? Czy to dlatego, że zjadłem drugą połowę pizzy? – spróbował zgadnąć. Chciał to mieć już za sobą, i tak nie dawał im żadnych szans.

Joey spojrzał na niego, ale wciąż ze złością. Która z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej zastępowała minę, którą robił, gdy w końcu coś zrozumiał. Czyli w sumie nie wiele razy. 

– Dopiero zrozumiałem, że zjadłeś połowę! Teraz jestem podwójnie zły!

– Podasz mi pierwszy powód? – uśmiechnął się najsłodziej jak umiał

– Wstydzisz się mnie! Nie chciałeś pocałować się przed przyjaciółmi.

– A ty lubiłeś patrzeć na Rossa i Rachel? Byli _obrzydliwi_. - zaznaczył ostatnie słowo, rozpaczliwie próbując dowieść swojego.

– Całowałeś się przed wszystkimi z Janice a ze mną to już _obrzydliwe?_ \- naśladował jego ton.

– Chodzi o Rossa. Boję się jego reakcji.

Joey zrobił minę, ale nie mówił już nic. Zjadł pizzę w ciszy, a potem udał, że wszystko było w porządku. Ale napięcie pozostawało.

—

Monica uparcie zabraniała im pomagać po czym złościła się, że tego nie robili. Chandler wyciszył się na to co mówiła i czytał gazetę. Widział w niej plotki o filmie i zdjęcie Joeya, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Płacił za tyle zdjęć , a oni dają coś takiego? To nie przeszkodziło mu w ryzykowaniu życia i odrywaniu kawałka z gazety Moniki. Nie patrzyła. Gdy się dowie on już wyjedzie i zmieni tożsamość. Włożył zdjęcie do portfela. Obok starej prezerwatywy. Będzie musiał ją wyjąć, przestała być oznaką jego fajności już w szkole średniej. Gdy wszyscy zdążyli już dawno wykorzystać swoje, a jego jedyna stwardniała ze starości.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Joey. Miał na policzku rozmazaną szminkę, a Chandler usilnie starał się to ignorować. Wrócił do gazety, ale artykuł o filmie nie zmienił jego toku myślowego, wręcz przeciwnie.  
Monica spojrzała na niego z żalem. Chandler przewrócił stronę, modląc się o to, że skupiła się na jego smutnej minie, a nie na porwanej gazecie.  
– Jak tam scena? – zapytała Rachel – O Boże czy to szminka Theresy Watson? – zapiszczała, a Joey zrobił krok w tył.  
Wstała z fotela i pochyliła się po chusteczkę. Pudełko przesunęło się o centymetr. Pod wpływem morderczego wzroku Złej Moniki, przesunęła je z powrotem.  
Podeszła do Joeya i wytarła policzek chusteczką. Patrzyła na czerwoną plamę, jakby chciała za nią wyjść.  
– Powieszę to sobie w ramce nad łóżkiem. – zniknęła z pokoju a z nią jej podekscytowane piski.  
Chandlerowi tego jeszcze brakowało. Jakby sam fakt, że widział tą szminkę teraz i zobaczy na filmie nie wystarczył. Musiała być trofeum w ramce.  
Joey usiadł koło niego na kanapie i objął. Patrzył na jego usta. Jego oczy były smutne.  
Chandler czuł się jak największy dupek. Odkąd nie chciał pocałować go przed Rossem, Joey unikał tego wszędzie poza ich apartamentem. W którym sami zostawali tylko wieczorem.  
Chandler pocałował go w policzek, wywołując ogromny uśmiech. Na zębach też miał ostatki szminki. To przelało czarę goryczy.  
– Zostaw go Bing! – powiedziała Rachel wracając z pokoju – Teraz jest mój. – wystawiła groźnie palec i wepchnęła się na kanapie między nich. – Którą scenę kręciliście?  
Joey wyciągnął dłoń na oparciu kanapy, tak, że nawet jeśli dzieliła ich Rachel, dotykał ramienia Chandlera. Gładził uspokajająco, kreśląc kółka.  
– Kręciliśmy scenę nad jeziorem. – odpowiedział.  
– Tą w której Carmen całuje Ridge’a w policzek, no jasne! Stąd szminka! – była tak głośna, że Pan Heckles mógłby wstać zza grobu w każdej chwili, żeby tylko walnąć w sufit miotłą. – A potem kochają się w wodzie. Moja ulubiona scena.  
Chandler miał dosyć. Odsunął się na tyle, żeby nikt nie zauważył, a ręce Joeya zabrakło parę centymetrów do gładzenia go dalej.  
Jego własna matka widziała Joeya podczas _tego_ przed nim. Ta myśl obrzydzała go tak bardzo, że chciał wymiotować. Wymruczał coś i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
Wiedział, że wszyscy patrzyli z przerażeniem jak wychodzi. To nie sprawiło, że starał się zachować większą klasę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przyspieszył kroku. Zamknął się w łazience w swoim mieszkaniu. Patrzył w lustro i nienawidził odbicia.  
Polał się wodą. Gdy spojrzał znowu nic się nie zmieniło.  
Ktoś pukał do drzwi łazienki.  
– Chandler, otwórz. – głos Joeya był zmartwiony.  
Nie odpowiadał. Joey spróbował otworzyć drzwi i zdziwił się, gdy okazało się, że nie były zamknięte.  
– Jesteś zły, że gram w tym filmie? – zapytał wprost  
– Nie. To twoje marzenia, jestem dumny. To po prostu silniejsze ode mnie. Boję się, że tęsknisz za tym wszystkim.  
– Za czym?  
– Za powtórkami Magnuma PI. – Joey kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu. – Jasne, że za byciem z tymi wszystkimi pięknymi dziewczynami!  
– Były piękne i nic dla mnie nie znaczyły. Ja dla nich też byłem tylko przystojnym facetem. Nie żałuję bycia z kimś komu naprawdę na mnie zależy.  
Chandler powinien panikować, ale panika nie nadchodziła.  
Wyprostował się i przytulił Joeya. Uścisk zmienił się w pocałunek. Był tak dobry, że Chandler nie śmiał narzekać na to, co Joey robił w tym filmie. Może grać z kim chce o czym chce, ale nikt nie dostanie tego.  
—  
Chandler usłyszał dzwonek. Gdy upewnił się, że to nie ojciec, odebrał.  
– Joey nie może przestać się uśmiechać, a próbujemy kręcić smutne sceny. – w głosie Nory było słychać uśmiech, chociaż skarżyła się synowi, że jego chłopak utrudnia kręcenie filmu. – podzieliłam się z nim nawet kurczakiem. Korzystałeś z jednej z moich porad?  
– Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, więc uznam, że o seks. Chodzi o twoje słynne jak zadowolić faceta w pięciu krokach? Bo jeśli jesteś kobietą wystarczy krok pierwszy: pokazać mu cycki. A jeśli facetem to nie mam pojęcia.  
– Nie uprawialiście jeszcze seksu?  
– Moja matka proszę państwa, zawsze o jednym.  
– Myślałam, że tak się szczerzy, bo _życzyłeś mu powodzenia_. To ostatni dzień na planie.  
– _Moje_ życzenie powodzenia drastycznie różni się od _twojego_.  
– Dlaczego zjadł kurczaka, jeśli nic nie robiliście?  
– Jesz tam to świństwo? Nie chcę o tym słuchać! A Joey zje wszystko co jest jadalne, albo nawet nie.  
Oczywiście jego myśli spodziewały się najgorszego. Co było głupie i irracjonalne. Ale czy strach kiedykolwiek go opuszczał?  
Rozłączył się.  
Joey nie mówił, że kończą kręcić.  
Zanim wróci z planu, zrobi mu niespodziankę.  
Poszedł do mieszkania Moniki i Rachel.  
– Macie świece? – zapytał nieśmiało.  
– Będziecie świętować koniec kręcenia? – zapytała Rachel puszczając mu oczko.  
– Skąd wiesz, że to dzisiaj?  
– Nie mieszkam w jaskini. – podniosła magazyn leżący na ławie i potrząsnęła nim z głupią miną.

Z okładki uśmiechała się do niego jego matka. Sztucznie i przerażająco. Nie wiedział jakim cudem sprzedali ten numer, jakby to była jego ulubiona gazeta widząc ją uciekłby ze sklepu, a nie kupował!  
Rachel dała mu trzy świece i upomniała się o zwrot.  
Chandler wrócił do domu. Ogarnął wzrokiem nieromantyczne, zasyfione mieszkanie i westchnął. Położył świeczki na podłodze. Skopał ubrania i papierki po ciasteczkach pod meble. Monica kiedyś to zbierze. Między świeczkami rozstawił koc i poduszki.  
Zamówił pizzę i czekał.  
Wyjął piwa z lodówki i dał do chłodziarki, którą postawił obok. Usiadł i niezręcznie patrzył się na to wszystko. Co chwilę zmieniał pozycję. Zaciskał dłonie na kocu, aby utrzymać się w miejscu i nie zachować się tak, jak krzyczał jego instynkt.

_Zbieraj to Chandler, chowaj to, zrobisz z siebie idiotę, Joey nie jest jakimś romantykiem, żeby to mu się spodobało. Nawet ty nie jesteś romantykiem! Chociaż w nieszczęściu w miłości i oglądaniu ckliwych romansów z kubełkiem lodów coś jest._

Pomimo zwątpień usiedział, aż drzwi nie otworzyły się. Zerwał się i niemal potknął, ale Joey chyba nie zwrócił uwagi. Patrzył na koc, świeczki i w końcu na Chandlera. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzucił plecak na wysepkę w kuchni.  
Przyszedł przed pizzą. Chandler planował zapalić świeczki, jak pizza przyjdzie, więc pierwsze wrażenie już się zmarnowało.  
Ale Joey i tak był zadowolony.  
– Skończyłem kręcić! Tęskniłem już za lenieniem się w domu i spędzaniem całego dnia z tobą. Chociaż kocham grać.  
Chandlerowi było tak głupio, nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc pocałował go. Joey odpowiedział, przywierając do niego praktycznie całym ciałem.  
Nie spodziewał się aż tak zachłannej reakcji jaką dostał. Nie przeszkadzała mu. Wręcz przeciwnie, tylko wypełniła go pożądaniem. Czuł dreszczyk podekscytowania. Zastanawiały go różnice pomiędzy przeżywaniem _tego_ z facetem. Bał się. Oczywiście. Ale ciekawość górowała. Joey przejechał dłonią po jego udzie, a ciało Chandlera przeszyła kolejna fala napięcia. Położył dłoń na jego sercu i czuł jak jego własne naśladuje rytm. Odgarnął jego grzywkę i zbliżył jeszcze bardziej.  
Ale ich zabawę szlag trafił, gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.  
Joey oderwał się i spojrzał niepewnie. Przechylił głowę pytająco.  
– Zamówiłem pizzę zanim przyszedłeś. – wyjaśnił, poprawiając sobie włosy.  
Twarz Joeya rozpromieniła się i pobiegł do drzwi.  
Chandler zapalił świece i poważnie zastanawiał czy ma _jakiekolwiek_ szanse z tą pizzą.  
Ale Joey po dwóch nienaturalnie szybko zjedzonych kawałkach, wrócił do niego.  
Opadli na koc. Joey trzymał ręce na podłodze po obu stronach jego głowy. Nie dotykał, nie rozbierał, nie naciskał. Jedynie całował. To wszystko sprawiało, że Chandler niemal był gotowy na coś więcej. Gdyby Joey sam tyle sobie nie odmawiał, Chandler z poczucia winy nie potrafiłby. Gdyby tamten facet z pizzą nie przyszedł, Chandler zakopując swój strach, dałby się ponieść swojej głupiej ciekawości.  
Coś upadło. Joey kontynuował, ale Chandler zerwał się, czując nienaturalnie wysoką temperaturę w okolicach głowy. Upadła świeczka, a koc zajął się ogniem.  
Pobiegł po gaśnicę i ugasił mini-pożar.  
Czar prysł. Zgasili resztę świec i postanowili obejrzeć _Szklaną Pułapkę_.

Było fajnie, ale to nie była wymarzona, romantyczna randka, którą ta część jego, do której się nie przyznawał, a na która wszyscy zwracają uwagę, sobie wymarzyła.  
—  
Miesiące mijały. Wbrew powszechnej opinii Joey mógł wytrzymać tyle bez seksu, no ale kto go tam wie! Ich związek nie zawalił się z byle powodu, tak jak ich obu to zwykle spotykało. Chandler przestał martwić się największymi głupotami. Uspokoił się i zaczął wierzyć w to co ich łączy. Utrzymywał kontakt z matką, ale wciąż nie odbierał od ojca. Aż Joey nie poznał daty premiery i nie namówił go na wykorzystanie tego na pojednanie.  
—  
Chandler podniósł niepewnie słuchawkę. Spojrzał na Joeya, który uniósł kciuk do góry i uśmiechnął. Spojrzał znowu na słuchawkę i znowu na Joeya. Ten podszedł do niego i objął. Pocałował w czoło i pokazał dwa kciuki. Wyszedł z mieszkania tyłem pokazując je do ostatniej chwili.  
Chandler wybrał numer i czekał. Nie miał dużo czasu na stres, bo ojciec szybko odebrał.  
– Część tato. – jego głos był spokojniejszy, niż się spodziewał.  
– Cześć synku.  
– Przeszkadzam ci w zabawianiu gejów w Las Vegas, zadzwonię później! – odsunął słuchawkę, od ucha, ale nie rozłączył się, bo przez drzwi wychylił się Joey.  
Pomachał palcem ostrzegawczo i zrobił minę. – Przepraszam – powiedział przykładając słuchawkę z powrotem do ucha – Nie zadzwoniłem, żeby cię dręczyć. Jesteś teraz szczęśliwy. Mama też jest szczęśliwsza.  
Joey zamknął drzwi.  
– Rozmawiasz z nią?  
– Ostatnio trochę. Zadzwoniłem, żeby zaprosić cię na film na podstawie jej książki, w której gra... – naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Ściskało mu żołądek i serce, nie mogło przejść przez gardło i lata hipokryzji – Ktoś bardzo dla mnie ważny.  
– Na pewno przyjadę synku. – jego głos był ciepły  
Chandler przypomniał sobie czasy sprzed rozwodu. Gdy ojciec udawał kogoś kim nie był, a on nie wstydził się go. Myślał o momentach, w których on sam udawał kogoś kim nie był. Wstydził się siebie wtedy wiele bardziej, niż ojca.  
—  
Charles chciał przyjechać tydzień przed premierą. Nadrobić trochę zaległości z synem, spędzić trochę czasu u byłej żony, której z wzajemnością nienawidził. Twierdził, że nie przepada za Nowym Yorkiem, ale chciał go pozwiedzać.  
Chandler pożyczył taksówkę babci Phoebe.  
Joey usilnie próbował pójść za nim. Ciągał za rękaw, tupał nogą, generalnie zachowywał się jak naburmuszony trzy latek. Chandler pocałował go w akcie dywersji, Joey połknął haczyk i gdy był już pewny, że uległ i nie spodziewał się niczego, Chandler zepchnął go na fotel. Joey wyglądał na nadmiernie podekscytowanego, co się dziwić to największy celibat w jego życiu. Ale gdy zobaczył, że Chandler pomachał mu i wyszedł za drzwi z okropnym uśmiechem, podekscytowanie opadło, a frustracja kazała mu pobiec za nim. Chandler siedział już w taksówce, ale nie zdążył ruszyć. Chciał usiąść obok, ale gdy tylko się zbliżył Chandler pojechał w tył i zatrzymał praktycznie od razu.  
– Chcę poznać twojego tatę! – zażądał Joey.  
– Nie widziałem go od lat, nie chcesz być świadkiem naszych kłótni. Poznasz go jak wrócimy.

 _O ile po drodze nie wjadę w rów_.

– Sam go zaprosiłeś.  
– Sam nie pozwoliłeś mi odłożyć słuchawki, tak jak chciałem.  
Joey zrobił smutną minę, ale Chandler nie dał się namówić.  
– Mogę się przynajmniej pożegnać?  
– Nawet nie zauważysz kiedy wrócę z wojny. Będę pisać listy i co noc o tobie myśleć, o ukochany. – śmiał się, ale Joey tylko wystawił do niego język.  
Chandler wysiadł z samochodu i przytulił go. Ale Joey trzymał ręce na biodrach i nie odwzajemniał uścisku. Chandler odsunął się i pocałował go w czoło. Joey tylko odwrócił głowę.  
– Co mogę zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczył?

 _Nie mów nic o seksie, błagam._  
Joey pokazał na taksówkę, ale Chandler pokręcił głową stanowczo, chociaż odetchnął z ulgą.  
– Tego nie.  
Pocałował wciąż obrażonego Joeya w policzek i wsiadł z powrotem.  
Gdy odjechał zerknął w lusterko. Joey nie zagryzał już szczęki, tylko patrzył tęskno w jego stronę.  
W czasie jazdy na lotnisko myślał. Mijał budynki, ostre światła sprawiały, żę jego oczy łzawiły. Myślał o skrzywdzonym wzroku Joeya, poczuł dławiące poczucie winy. Zostawił go samego na ulicy. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyny go przygarnął, jeśli Ross to zrobi, istnieje niepokojąco spora szansa, że opowie mu o nich, a Chandler będzie spalony.

Musi zmienić tok myśli. Wziął parę oddechów i skupił się na chwilę na faktycznym prowadzeniu.

Jedzie do ojca. Co mu powie? Po co w ogóle go zapraszał? Dlaczego posłuchał Joeya?

Gdy dojechał szedł na autopilocie. Nie czuł nóg, ani otaczającego go świata.

Nie mógł nie zauważyć ojca w tłumie. Wyróżniał się. Był ubrany w brokatową suknię z odsłoniętymi plecami. Miała większy dekolt niż najśmielsza sukienka matki. Na nogach miał dziesięciocentymetrowe szpilki.  
– To było wygodne do siedzenia w samolocie? – zażartował na dzień dobry, ale nie śmiał się.  
Ojciec uśmiechnął się sztucznie, z bólem. Nie odpowiedział, a Chandler czuł się coraz bardziej winny. Wsiedli do taksówki bez słowa. W drodze zerkał na ojca przez górne lusterko. Naprawdę powinien był wziąć Joeya. Na to było już trochę późno. Ale nie przyzna mu tego kiedy wróci. Za to wyśle go z ojcem na zwiedzanie. Usiądzie sobie w ciszy z piwem i serialem i będzie mieć więcej czasu na zadręczanie się.  
Gdy dojechali, weszli na klatkę schodową. Śmiertelna cisza odbijała się w budynku jeszcze bardziej. Przed samymi drzwiami odwrócił się do ojca i zmusił się do odezwania się jakkolwiek.  
– Mam współlokatora, nie próbuj się z nim przespać. – ostrzegł i położył dłoń na klamce.  
– Zależy czy lubi mężczyzn.  
– Jest zajęty. – odpowiedział wymijająco i nacisnął klamkę.  
Ojciec nie drążył tematu, ale uśmiechał się, jakby wiedział wszystko.  
Chandler otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.  
Joey siedział na kanapie i jadł lody. Monica i Rachel siedziały wokół niego i gładziły mu włosy. Wszyscy wyraźnie zdziwili się na widok wchodzącego za Chandlerem ojca.  
– Dzień dobry Panie Bing. – powiedziała Monica, wstając. Była wniebowzięta – Jest Pan głodny?  
– Zaraz go weźmiesz do Hotelu Monica, ale daj szansę innym. – powiedział Chandler, czując ulgę, że Monica zabierze ojca i da mu szansę na rozmowę z Joeyem.  
– Wcale nie chcę otworzyć Hotelu Monica! – powiedziała oburzona.  
– Ależ chcesz. – zapewnił Chandler  
– Wiem! – przyznała.  
Joey wepchnął Rachel lody i wstał. Otarł dłonie o spodnie i podał jedną.  
– Joey Tribbiani. – zrobił swój firmowy uśmiech, a Chandler bał się, że naprawdę prześpi się z jego ojcem. Ross był chętny na matkę, dlaczego Joey nie miałby być na ojca. – Jestem – spojrzał na Chandlera, który kręcił głową agresywnie – _współlokatorem_ Chandlera. Gram w filmie!  
Charles uśmiechnął się. Chandler czuł jak upływa z niego duch.  
_Wiedział_.  
Rachel i Monica patrzyły na niego groźnie.  
Ta pierwsza podeszła do ojca i zaczęła zadawać niekomfortowe pytania o byłą żonę. Chandler spojrzał na Monikę, wysyłając jej znaki, żeby zgarnęła go już na obiad.  
—  
Monica gotowała. Razem z Rachel zajmowała Charlesa rozmową.

– Co gotujesz? – zagadał Chandler, nie mogąc znieść niezręcznej ciszy z jego strony.

– Grzyby! – w Monice było tyle entuzjazmu, że Chandlerowi było niemal przykro to wszystko niszczyć.

– Chcesz nas wszystkich zabić kobieto?!

Monica zrobiła wkurzoną minę i wróciło do niezręcznej ciszy. Tylko tym razem nawet Rachel nic nie mówiła.

Po jakimś czasie przyszła Phoebe.

– Cześć Helena! – krzyknęła.

– Cześć Phoebe, kochana!

Wszyscy patrzyli, ale nikt nie śmiał zadać potrzebnych pytań.

– O! – Krzyknęła energicznie wskazując patelnię. - Ленин гриб!

– Masz coś więcej do powiedzenia? – zażądał Chandler.

– Jasne! Kiedyś byłam pająkiem i skakałam na ponad kilometr! Moje babie lato było najdłuższe na dzielni!

Chandler poczuł nagłą potrzebę ucieczki.  
Chandler spojrzał na Joeya. Gwałtownym ruchem oczami, który sprawił, że czaszka zaczęła go boleć, pokazał mu drzwi na korytarz. Joey nie zrozumiał. Był zbyt zajęty wyczekiwaniem jedzenia. Chandler ponowił gest, ale mocniej. Jego oczy nigdy nie będą działały tak samo. Joey wstał. Chandler po nim. Ale zamiast wyjść z nim na korytarz, Joey podszedł do Moniki i próbował podjeść jej z garnka.  
– Chandler, zabierz go! – Monica krzyknęła, nieświadomie ułatwiając mu zadanie.  
Wziął go pod ramię i wyprowadził.  
Gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi, rozejrzał się po korytarzu i nachylił nad Joeyem.  
– Nie mów mu, że jesteśmy razem. – wyszeptał pseudokonspiracyjnie.  
Joey nic nie powiedział, ale wyraz jego twarzy zrobił to za niego. Odwrócił się i poszedł. Zamknął się w ich mieszkaniu. Nie słuchał co Chandler za nim krzyczał, a przede wszystkim, nie wrócił do mieszkania Moniki, nawet jeśli czekał ich obiad.

 _Wcale nie trujące_ grzyby. Wszyscy trochę bali się jedząc, ale lepsza śmierć od zatrucia, niż z ręki Moniki. Joey miał cholerne szczęście.  
Gdy zjedli, Charles wrócił do mieszkania chłopaków. Chandler chciał iść z nim, ale Monica i Rachel zatrzymały go na rozmowę.

Patrzył pytająco i czekał, aż czegoś nie powiedzą.  
– Joey myśli, że się go wstydzisz. – powiedziała Monica tonem surowej matki, której nigdy nie miał – Czy to prawda? – przycisnęła, no może nie fizycznie, ale sam ton wystarczył, żeby jego pęcherz nie zaczął rozważać popuszczenia.  
– No w sumie to tak. – przyznał tonem, jakby zadawał pytanie.  
Rachel zakryła usta dłońmi, a Monica otworzyła szeroko buzię i zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Nie możesz odpuścić. – powiedziała, niemal agresywnie – Musisz iść do niego i powiedzieć, że go kochasz i nigdy nie będziesz się tego wstydził i pocałujesz go w świetle księżyca!  
– Hola. – zaśmiał się – mylisz Bingów. Ja nie wierzę w te bzdety.  
– Zatrzymaj przy sobie Joeya, albo ja ci go zabiorę! – zagroziła Rachel.  
Chandler wziął groźbę trochę zbyt poważnie. Zaczął faktycznie myśleć nad tym, czy nie ustąpić jej Joeya. Była solidną dziesiątką, a on uważał siebie za jakąś czwórkę, przy lepszych wiatrach. Nie wstydziłaby się go.  
– Przestań się zadręczać! – Rachel zaczęła krzyczeć – Greenowie się nie poddają!  
Monica i Chandler spojrzeli na nią, próbując przetrawić informacje.  
– Ta też ma kompleks tatusia, świetnie. – powiedział Chandler  
– Czy wstydzisz się Joeya przez swój kompleks? – zapytała Monica, przytulając go.  
– Nie wypowiadaj się kompleksie mamusi.  
Rachel i Monica spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo. Rachel przejęła przytulanie Chandlera jedną ręką, a drugą musiała pocieszać Monikę.  
—  
Podszedł do drzwi swojego mieszkania i przed otwarciem, przystawił do nich ucho i słuchał.  
Nie słyszał konkretów, ale śmiech i jego imię wystarczyły, żeby otworzył je na oścież i niemal wbiegł.  
Joey i ojciec siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach wyspy kuchennej, a na jego widok zaśmiali się jeszcze bardziej.  
Joey wytarł łzę i wskazał Chandlera palcem. Wybuchnął następną falą śmiechu i zgiął w pół, tak, że spadł ze stołka.  
– Dobry Boże, co ja zrobiłem. – powiedział Chandler odwracając się i zamykając w swoim pokoju.  
—  
O czymkolwiek rozmawiali, Chandlerowi ostatecznie wyszło to na dobre. Joey był w dobrym humorze, zapomniał o tym, że był zły. Dał się nawet wrobić w pomoc w ścieleniu łóżka ojca.  
– O czym rozmawialiście? – zapytał Chandler, wywracając poszewkę na drugą stronę.  
– Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny. – zaśmiał się Joey biorąc kołdrę.  
– Czy mógłbyś być bardziej irytujący? – wziął rogi poszewki w dłonie  
Joey włożył w jego dłonie rogi kołdry i korzystając z bliskości pocałował go w nos.  
– Mógłbyś, nie robić tego na widoku? – rozejrzał się panicznie po pokoju.  
– Widoku? Charles się myje. – ściągnął na kołdrę resztę poszewki.  
– Charles? Jesteście tak blisko? Może już bliżej niż my. – podniósł głos, chociaż sam nalegał, żeby być cicho.  
– Dlaczego masz z nim taki wielki problem?  
– No nie wiem, to może mieć związek z tak przykładowo, porzuceniem mnie i zniszczeniem mojej rodziny.  
– Najpierw przekonujesz mnie, że wierzysz w to, że nie jestem swoim ojcem i nie zdradzę kogoś, kogo _kocham_ , a potem boisz się, że zdradzę cię z twoim ojcem.  
Chandler zamarł. Czy Joey dał mu do zrozumienia, że go kochał? Na pewno nie. Powiedział to, bo nie zrozumiał co mówi! Mowa o Joeyu, czasem nie rozumiał niektórych rzeczy.  
Usłyszeli otwierane drzwi łazienki i kroki. Chandler wyszedł z pokoju, Joey za nim.  
Ojciec w piżamie wyglądał dziwnie zwyczajnie.  
– Posłaliśmy ci łóżko w moim pokoju. – powiedział Chandler i wskazał pokój ręką  
Modlił się, żeby nie zadawał pytań. Nie komentował tego, że jego syn będzie spał w jednym łóżku z Joeyem.  
Nie, żeby mógł okazać się homofobem i wyrzucić go z domu. Chandler bał się nadmiernej akceptacji, zaproszenia do _Viva La Gaygas_ , stałego miejsca jako tancerz w _It’s raining men_ , w końcu znał już kroki, pożyczania sukienek i wszystkich innych rzeczy na które jeszcze nie wpadł, ale przerażały go tak samo.  
Uciekł pod prysznic zostawiając Joeya z ojcem. Będą śmiać się i rozmawiać jak starzy przyjaciele. Kto wie, może da mu jakieś rady. Będzie dla niego lepszym ojcem, niż kiedykolwiek dla własnego syna. Nawet przed ucieczką do Vegas.

Wziął szybki prysznic, starał się przynajmniej wtedy odciąć od negatywnych myśli, ale one jakby napierały bardziej.  
Gdy wyszedł z łazienki nie zobaczył żywej rozmowy, od której robiło mu się niedobrze. Tylko jego chłopaka bawiącego się z ich dziećmi. Jakkolwiek to brzmiało. To dało mu pocieszenie, którego potrzebował.  
Usiadł obok Joeya na wykładzinie i nawet skusił na mały pocałunek w usta. Szybki i bardziej symboliczny, ale zrzucił z niego dużo negatywnej energii.  
– Jestem zmęczony, idź się myć.  
– Idź spać sam. – powiedział Joey i pogłaskał kaczkę w czubek głowy.  
– Okaż mi miłość proszę.  
Joey uśmiechnął się i posłusznie poszedł do łazienki.  
– Uh, Joe. – zagadał nieśmiało – wiem, że nie lubisz spać w bieliźnie, ale póki mój ojciec tu jest, skusiłbyś się?  
Joey nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale poszedł do pokoju po bieliznę i zamknął się w łazience.  
Gdy się umył Chandler leżał w łóżku, które mieli dzielić.  
Joey był w szlafroku, który nie zdradzał czy miał coś pod nim, czy nie. Mogło być.  
Położył się koło niego. Zgasił lampkę i przytulił. Ale to bardziej przypominało przytulanie się do kamienia, niż człowieka. I to _niestety_ nie był eufenizm.  
Jego mięśnie były tak spięte, że nie był w stanie nawet zamknąć oczu.  
Joey próbował gładzić jego włosy, ale nic nie pomagało.  
– Za mocno przeżywasz to wszystko. – stwierdził Joey.  
Przesunął dłonią po jego barkach, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże go rozluźnić.  
– Dopiero mnie poznałeś? – obruszył się.  
– On nie jest taki zły. – Joey podrapał się po głowie.  
– To niech zostanie twoim chłopakiem. – zrzucił jego dłoń i odwrócił się.  
– Sam go zaprosiłeś, nie zachowuj się tak, jakby to była kara.  
– Nic nie poradzę na to, że nią jest. – powiedział przez zęby i odsunął na kraniec łóżka.  
– Wstydzisz się mnie przed ojcem, który jak nikt zrozumie.  
– Nie o to chodzi Joe. Nie chcę dać mu wygrać.  
– To nie są zawody.  
– Nigdy nie zrozumiesz. – podniósł głos nie dbając o to, że ojciec był w pokoju obok, a ściany były nieprzyzwoicie cienkie, co wiedział, chociaż wolałby nie.  
– Nie, nie zrozumiem. – podniósł głos – Jestem dużo głupszy niż ty, ale wystarczająco mądry, żeby wiedzieć, że nigdy nie będziesz czuć się dobrze będąc ze mną.  
– Nikomu wcześniej nie wyszło to na dobre. – usiadł i spojrzał na niego, jakby był całym złem tego świata.  
Joey prychnął. Wstał rzucając kołdrą. Zanim otworzył drzwi, Chandler pociągnął go z powrotem na łóżko.  
– Nie rozmawiam z chamskim gburem. – został na łóżku, ale zrzucił dłoń Chandlera.  
– Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie. Co mogę zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczył? – Joey nie odpowiadał, więc Chandler kontynuował – Wiesz jak wszyscy zawsze biorą mnie za geja? Nawet jeżeli coś w tym jest, to gdy byłem mały za punkt honoru wziąłem sobie, żeby nie być jak ojciec. Nie mam honoru, ale to taki mały... wyjątek? Nie rozumiałem tego jak tata może nie kochać mamy, więc winę zrzuciłem na calusią społeczność LGBT. – zaśmiał się niekomfortowo.  
– Nie jesteś już mały. Zrozum, że to, że podobają ci się mężczyźni nie znaczy, że zdradzisz kogoś, kogo kochasz. Mój hetero tata zdradził moją mamę. To nie oznacza, że zacząłem nienawidzić myśli, że podobają mi się kobiety. Nie wstydzę się tego.  
– Na pewno nie jesteś ze mną właśnie dlatego? – odwrócił się do Joeya.  
– Miałem po tym dziewczyny. – Joey spojrzał na niego, jakby to co Chandler powiedział było po prostu nielogiczne. Po jakimś czasie jego zmarszczone brwi poleciały w górę, a powieki rozszerzyły, eksponując niekomfortowo gałki oczne. Otworzył buzię i pokazał Chandlera palcem – To jeden z twoich chamskich żartów!  
– To też robię przez ojca. – wzruszył ramionami.  
– Pora odpuścić. Wiesz co robię, kiedy nie dostanę roli?  
– Jęczysz, że mogłeś się przespać z kimś odpowiedzialnym za to i mieć tą rolę, ale chcesz, żeby patrzyli na talent _aktorski?_  
– To też. – przyznał – ale odpuszczam. Szukam nowej roli.  
– Sugerujesz, że mam znaleźć nowego ojca? Adoptują głównie noworodki, na mnie chyba trochę za późno.  
– Nie! Masz znaleźć nowe mniemanie o nim!  
– Skąd znasz to słowo?  
– Drake tak kiedyś mówił. Znaczy coś w stylu jak masz siebie.  
– Ah Drake! – kompletnie zignorował drugie zdanie. – Najseksowniejszy lekarz ameryki. Rachel może sobie wsadzić Douga Rossa.  
– Ty możesz sobie wsadzić Drake’a. – puścił mu oczko.  
Chandler wybuchnął śmiechem, a chwilę po nim Joey.  
Technicznie nie pogodzili się po kłótni, więc Chandler chociaż bardzo chciał nie przytulił się do Joeya.  
Gdy był ostatnio z Janice, nienawidził przytulania. Przewracała się na jego połowę i zabierała pół łóżka. Z Joeyem było inaczej. Spotykali się na środku. Nie leżał na krawędzi. To okazało się nawet przyjemne.  
Pokochał przytulanie do tego stopnia, że nie mógł spać bez tego.  
—  
Obudził się w ramionach Joeya. Uśmiechnął się na myśl jak bardzo podświadomie tego potrzebował, nawet jeśli nie zasnęli w do końca dobrych stosunkach. Pocałował go w czoło i niedelikatnie wydostał z objęć. Wciąż był troszeczkę zły. Poza tym, Joeya trudno było obudzić, gdy chciało się to zrobić. Wychodząc z sypialni spojrzał raz jeszcze na jego śpiącą sylwetkę. Jego brwi były zmarszczone. Cofnął się, żeby złożyć pocałunek na zmarszczkach na czole. Chandler uśmiechnął się, a złość puściła razem z brwiami Joeya. Wiedział nawet jak go przeprosi.  
W kuchni siedział ojciec. Był wciąż ubrany w piżamę, co z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Chandlera, niż gdyby zobaczył go odstawionego w _ten_ sposób. Pomimo chłodnego języka ciała, usiadł koło niego. Joey w końcu miał rację. Pomimo całej swojej naiwności, słabego kojarzenia faktów i braku wykształcenia, był mądrzejszy emocjonalnie od Chandlera.  
Siedząc i wciąż nie móc wykrztusić słowa, skupił się na obserwacji. Ojciec jadł parówkę. Chandler ugryzł się w język, żeby nie zażartować. Był tam. Żart idealny.  
– Cześć. – powiedział w końcu, unikając wzroku.  
– Cześć. – odpowiedział Charles – Chcesz parówkę?  
Chandler starał się blokować śmiech, ale wychodziło marnie. Kąciki jego ust drgały.  
– Nie. – wstał i zajrzał do lodówki, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Były w niej półki i światło i w sumie nic więcej. – Zjemy u Moniki?  
– Możemy jeść tam nie tylko śniadania?  
– Wszystko co tylko chcesz. Będzie udawać złą, ale kocha gościć ludzi.  
Wciąż w piżamach, przeszli do mieszkania na przeciwko.  
– Mon? – zawołał Chandler – Jeśli nie odpowiesz za sekundę zabieramy twoje jedzenie!  
Gdy odpowiedź osunęła się o sekundę, Chandler już wyjmował coś z lodówki.  
– Nie. Sam naucz się gotować! – Monica odkrzyknęła z łazienki.  
Po chwili wyszła z ręcznikiem na głowie i w szlafroku. Ale nieproszeni goście zajadali już.  
– Przepyszne. Jesteś genialna! – Chandler skomentował pomiędzy ugryzieniami kanapki z grzybami z wczoraj.  
– Naprawdę wam smakuje? – zapytała, nagle rozpromieniona.  
– Tak jak wszystko co robisz. – powiedział Chandler mechanicznie, nie śmiąc chociażby pomyśleć inaczej.  
Po śniadaniu ucałował Monikę w czoło i uśmiechnął się do ojca. Wyszedł do pracy w pełni zdziwiony, że ten uśmiech nie był w żadnym stopniu sztuczny.  
—  
Po pracy wrócił do domu wciąż uśmiechnięty. Tym razem za sprawą tego, co trzymał w kieszeni.  
– Gdzie tata? – zapytał Joeya, który jadł płatki.  
– Poszedł na zakupy z Rachel. Wybiera sukienkę na jutrzejszą premierę. Uparła się, że mnie też w coś ubierze.  
– Proszę, tylko nie miej większego dekoltu niż tatuś. Odwróciłbyś całą uwagę od filmu.  
– No nie wiem, na nim widać więcej niż dekolt.  
I teraz myślę o jego penisie na srebrnym ekranie.  
– Kiedy wrócą? – zapytał, uśmiechając się w dwuznaczny sposób.  
– Nie rozumiem. Chcesz zjeść ich rzeczy, jak ich nie będzie? – na myśl o jedzeniu podekscytował się, chociaż był w trakcie jedzenia. – O! – wymachiwał ręką – Chcesz grać w gry w które wstydzisz się grać przy ojcu.  
– Właściwie to – wyjął z kieszeni bilety w dramatyczny sposób – mam dwa bilety na mecz dzisiaj. Przepraszam, jestem dupkiem i nie zasługuję na miłość, przyjmij mój żałosny okup, proszę.  
– Przestań, pojęczysz później. Najpierw romantyczny, męski mecz. – mówiąc to, napiął mięśnie w dole i pokazał zęby, dodając okropne warczenie.  
Chandler zaśmiał się serdecznie.  
– Randka na meczu, pełnym wściekłych hetero facetów, którzy kochają sport i mogliby złamać mnie wpół spojrzeniem, to mój najgorszy pomysł na razie. Chcę przeżyć, żeby wymyślić coś gorszego.

Jego żołądek skręcił się na wspomnienie o jakichś hetero facetach jako o grupie przeciwnej do niego.  
– Ale nadal możemy zjeść ich jedzenie i zagrać w gry?  
Chandler uśmiechnął się i natychmiast uległ. Włączył ich _Playstation_. Odwrócił się do Joeya z zamiarem zapytania w co chce grać, ale jego już nie było. Chandler wybrał wyścigówkę z naciąganym „E” w dolnym rogu pudełka. Jeżeli oni nie umieli tego przejść, to co miał powiedzieć jakiś trzylatek. A może na odwrót?  
Joey wrócił obładowany jedzeniem. Usiadł obok, ale zarówno nowo ukradzione babeczki jak i gra mało go interesowały. Wolał skupić się na ustach Chandlera. Całowali się, nie śmiąc iść dalej, ale biorąc z tego co mieli jak najwięcej.  
– Czuję, jakbym znowu miał dwanaście lat. – powiedział Joey spomiędzy pocałunków.  
– Dobry Boże ja wtedy myślałem, że całowanie jest obrzydliwe.  
– To dlatego czekałeś do dziewiętnastki?  
– Tak. _To właśnie_ _dlatego..._  
Wrócili do całowania. Zanim się spostrzegli musieli biec na mecz.  
W taksówce nie mogli oderwać od siebie rąk. Wciąż twierdząc, że to niewidoczne. Tu ręka na udzie, tam na szyi. Głodne spojrzenia płoszyły taksówkarza, który w pewnym momencie niemal spowodował wypadek. Zerkał na nich modląc się, żeby spodnie pozostały na miejscu. Tu przyspieszył, tam przejechał na czerwonym. Niewdzięczni pasażerowie byli niemal źli, gdy taksówka zatrzymała się z piskiem opon. Patrzył na pieniądze od nich podejrzanie. Szukał na nich czegoś, obserwował ich dłonie i rozporki.  
Gdy odjechał, Joey złapał Chandlera za rękę, ale został odtrącony.  
– Jesteś zły, bo podobałem się tamtemu taksówkarzowi? – Joey podniósł głos.  
Chandler uciszył go i zaczął panicznie rozglądać wokół.  
– Tak wiem, jesteś Bogiem seksu i wszyscy na ciebie lecą.  
– Patrzył mi na penisa a podczas jazdy chyba był zazdrosny.  
– Błagam, nigdy więcej nie analizuj ludzi.  
—  
Byli spóźnieni i nie mieli pojęcia co działo się na meczu, ale to tylko kolejny argument do dalszego obmacywania się w miejscu publicznym. Chandler znowu był bliższy swoim rodzicom. Świetnie.  
Może obmacywanie to mocne słowo. Joey karmił go nachosami.  
– Podobno nie dzielisz się jedzeniem.  
– Przecież je zjem. – prychnął  
Nachylił się i zamiast pocałować ukradł mu połowę nachosa wystającą z buzi.  
– Joe, istnieją latwiejsze sposoby jedzenia nachosów.  
– Zjedzenie przypraw? – zapytał i nachylił na kolejny pocałunek.  
Ktoś za nimi krzyknął i zagwizdał.  
Joey zamiast odsunąć się, położył dłoń na kolanie Chandlera i podjechał w górę, zatrzymując się na udzie.  
Chandler czuł rosnącą panikę, ale usta i ręka Joeya zatrzymywały go przy sobie.  
Przestali dopiero, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos za sobą.  
Odsunął się dramatycznie i unikał wzroku i pytań Joeya, tak, jakby go nie znał, a jego ręka nie była nadal na jego udzie.  
– Co się stało? Znalazłeś moje zapasy kanapki na później? Zjadłeś je?!  
Chandler odwrócił się w końcu, ale z przerażoną miną i odgłosem adekwatnym do niej. Zepchnął dłoń z uda i przejechał wzrokiem z obrzydzeniem.  
Joey chciał dopytać, ale nie musiał, bo do niego też doszedł głos Rossa.  
– Chłopaki! – zawołał zadowolony i usiadł obok nich. – Co tu robicie? – uśmiechał się, ale ten uśmiech powoli przygasał – Nie zaprosiliście mnie! – wstał, a facet za nimi znowu krzyczał.  
– Z facetem nawijającym o dinozaurach jest mało romantycznie. – Chandler przyznał rzeczowo.  
– Tylko mężczyzna i sport. – powiedział Ross dumnie  
Joey i Chandler spojrzeli na siebie, ale nic nie powiedzieli.  
Resztę meczu spędzili jak osoby zdające sobie sprawę, że zapłaciły za bilet i oglądali grzecznie, ograniczając się do uśmiechów.  
—  
Wielki dzień nadszedł szybciej niż się spodziewał.  
Chandler założył garnitur, który usilnie wybrała mu Rachel. On nie widział w nich tych wszystkich niuansów, co ona, ale zgodził się na ten, a nie identyczny, ale według niej inny.  
Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażenia, że czegoś brakowało.  
Wiedział jak żałosne, sentymentalne, a zwłaszcza jak bardzo w złym guście to było. Rachel zabiłaby go za zepsucie stroju, który tak skrupulatnie wybrała. Ale coś mówiło mu, że to należało zrobić. Wygrzebał spod sterty najróżniejszych papierków i innych przydasi z szuflady, bransoletkę, którą dostał od Joeya. Była wybitnie brzydka i nienawidził jej odkąd ją tylko zobaczył. A po prawie dwóch latach założył ją z własnej woli. Kto by pomyślał.  
Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i schował bransoletkę w kieszeni marynarki.  
– Gotowy? – zapytał Joey wychylając się zza drzwi.  
—  
Szedł z Joeyem po czerwonym dywanie pod ramię, obok swojej matki, wszystko nagrywały kamery, a on nie uciekł ani nie zwymiotował z przejęcia.  
Na sali, zanim się zaczął, myślał tylko o charakterze filmu. Cieszył się, że panikował teraz, a nie przed kamerami. Bo właśnie doszło do niego, że obojga rodziców zobaczy penisa jego chłopaka _w akcji._ Na dodatek w tym samym czasie co on. Joey pomimo powszechnej opinii był mądrzejszy. Ukrył film przed rodziną w takiej właśnie obawie.  
Zerknął na rodziców. Chyba mało obchodzi ich jeden penis w tę czy inną stronę. Co ciekawe nie chcieli się pozabijać. Nie patrzyli na siebie, nie rozmawiali. Czy w razie czego ochrona może wynieść producentkę filmu? Kiedy już pojawi się ochroniarz, najpewniej zostanie przypadkowym mężczyzną, wykorzystanym w ich seksualnej grze.  
Z myśli wyciągnęła go dłoń Joeya, która mocno ścisnęła jego własną. Spojrzał na niego. Uśmiechał się, promieniał dumą. Światła zgasły, a film się zaczął. Uśmiech Joeya w świetle odbitego ekranu był jeszcze piękniejszy. Nazwałby tą chwilę najbardziej magiczną w życiu, gdyby Joey nie postanowił zasłonić mu oczu przy pierwszej scenie seksu. KTÓRA BYŁA NA SAMYM POCZĄTKU FILMU, JEGO MATKA NAPRAWDĘ NIE MIAŁA WSTYDU. Chandler nie chciał krzyczeć w kinie, ani za bardzo się miotać.  
– Co ty odwalasz? – szepnął agresywnie, praktycznie głośniej niż jakby to miał być krzyk. – Przegapię cały film! – wyrwało się głośniej.  
Joey nie zabrał ręki, ale dołączył drugą, która zasłoniła też usta. Chandler ugryzł ją i odsunął też rękę. Nawet jeśli penis Joeya dyndał tam na ekranie, nie zauważył go, skupiony na wpatrywaniu się z niedowierzaniem w tego pełnowymiarowego, ubranego Joeya.  
– Nie chcę cię przyzwyczajać do widoku, musisz mieć niespodziankę. Bez efektu łał zepsuje się moja passa. – powiedział, ponownie oferując swoją dłoń do potrzymania.  
Chandler nie przyjął ręki, ale natychmiast się zamknął.  
_O Boże, o kurwa._  
Resztę seansu posłusznie nie widział ani skrawka ciała Joeya. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy musiał zamknąć oczy czuł podniecenie.  
—  
Po filmie ojciec uprzedził, że nie zostaje na noc. Chandler musiał się zmuszać, żeby nie wypytywać, który to z jego nauczycieli z podstawówki tym razem. Ale zbyt cieszył się, że zostanie z Joeyem sam, żeby znowu przejmować się dlaczego ma lepsze oceny, a wcale nie stał się mądrzejszy. Teraz go nie uczyli, mógłby brać nauczycieli, najważniejsze, żeby nie dobierał się do szefa. Który i bez tego obmacuje Chandlera.  
—  
Weszli do mieszkania roześmiani. Nie byli pijani, ale czuli się jakby byli. Podniecenie nie schodziło. Chandler normalnie spaliłby się ze wstydu, ale tym razem czuł jedynie, że to wszystko było właściwe. Ta myśl nie przerażała go. Na tyle, żeby zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie był we śnie.  
Usta Joeya były zbyt prawdziwe, żeby w nim był. Całowały w usta, powieki, nos, ucho. Jedno, drugie. Gdziekolwiek to robił, śmiał się serdecznie i nie mógł przez to kontynuować.  
– Twój chłopak jest gwiazdą. – wyszeptał Joey, po czym pocałował szyję  
– Zawsze nią był. – odpowiedział Chandler ledwo skupiając uwagę na słowach, zza rozkoszy pocałunków.  
– Co powiedziałeś? – Joey przerwał i z wielkim uśmiechem czekał na odpowiedź.  
– Nic! – zaparł się i był gotów nawet zamknąć w pokoju.  
– Coś powiedziałeś! – Joey nie odpuszczał, więc zaczął go gilgotać.  
– Nic nie powiedziałem!  
Śmiał się i odsuwał. Możliwości ucieczki szybko się zawężały w miarę zbliżania się do wysepki w kuchni. Miejsce w końcu się skończyło, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Joey przestał gilgotać. Ich śmiech stopniowo przygasł. Trwali tak krótką chwilę. Joey położył dłoń na szyi Chandlera i nachylił się przymykając powieki. Odpowiedział zamykając własne i rozwierając usta. Czekał na pocałunek. Ten zaczął się delikatnie, czule, tak jak wyznanie. Jednak stał się głodny. Szybki. Głęboki.  
Chandler odsunął się. Patrzył w podłogę, unikał zaniepokojonego wzroku Joeya. Jego dłonie się trzęsły, a szybki stukot serca nie pomagał. Podobnie jak ćwiczenia oddechowe.  
– Czy chcesz... iść ze mną do łóżka? – że też musiał poprosić o to jak nieśmiała dziewica w jakimś filmie dla kobiet, który nawet nie był erotyczny. Też byłby zestresowany przy Colinie Firth! Powinien skończyć z oglądaniem komedii romantycznych.  
Spodziewał się wyśmiania, ale Joey wyglądał na zachwyconego. Chwycił nawet dłoń Chandlera, która po kontakcie niemal natychmiast przestała się trząść.  
– Dzień w którym odmówię seksu będzie dniem w którym umrę! – zapewnił i wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Tego się właśnie obawiam, odkąd poznałeś się z moim ojcem.  
Joey posmutniał. Mieli już tą rozmowę. Wiedział jak bardzo Joey boi się zdradzić, powiedział o jedno słowo za dużo. Robił to na co dzień, ale ta konkretna sytuacja przebiła resztę.  
– Obrzydza mnie to co robi mój ojciec. – wyszeptał Joey – Nigdy bym cię nie zdradził. – wyznał i zaryzykował spojrzeniem prosto w oczy.  
– Skąd jesteś tego taki pewien? Mojego broniłeś.  
– Broniłem jego seksualności a nie czynów.  
– Skąd wzięła się twoja reputacja głupiego?  
– Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz mądralo.  
Spokojny, pewny siebie głos zażegnał kryzys. Nie rozpadną się... w najbliższym czasie. Mała kłótnia przed, nie sprawiła, że pozamykali się po pokojach i postanowili czekać kolejne pare miesięcy, albo dać sobie spokój.  
Będzie dobrze.  
Joey uśmiechnął się czule i złapał jego dłoń. Chandler ścisnął ją ufnie i poszedł za nim. Obijali się o wysepkę, fotele i w końcu kaczkę i kurczaka. Tylko, że one poszły za nimi. Przyczepiły się i nie chciały odejść. Za nic.  
Joey wziął kaczkę, a Chandler kurczaka. Zanieśli je na fotel, ale gdy tylko się odwrócili, kaczka zasuwała już do pokoju Chandlera, a kurczak Joeya. O ile on czekał w miarę grzecznie przy drzwiach, to kaczka weszła dołem, przez wyciętą przez Joeya dziurę.  
– Zróbmy to na tym stole w kuchni. – powiedział Joey.  
– Jemy tam! – Chandler oburzył się.  
– Może co najwyżej śniadanie! – założył ręce, jakby stawiając wyzwanie.  
– Nie ma mowy! Zaniesiemy nasz... drób? Do dziewczyn!  
Joey otworzył górę drzwi pokoju Chandlera i schylił się po kaczkę. Ta jednak umknęła za drzwi, tym razem na zewnątrz. Joey jednak uderzył się w czoło. Pocierał je niezadowolony i stękał coś.  
– No, Joe, pierwszy film w kinie a ty już psujesz swoją piękną buźkę. – powiedział Chandler – pokaże ci jak to się robi. – mówiąc to schylił się po kaczkę. – Chodź do tatusia, albo zabronię ci oglądać kanał kulinarny! – ostrzegł.  
Kaczka faktycznie poszła do tatusia, ale nie tego. Weszła na kolana Joeya, który wciąż siedział rozwalony na podłodze.  
– Łap kurczaka tatusiu. – powiedział Joey swoim flirciarskim tonem.  
Chandler nie wyrobił nawet z żartem. Chciał to zrobić parę razy bardziej, ale jeśli chciał odnieść dzieci do dziewczyn, musiał zacząć szybko myśleć o czymś innym.  
Z kurczakiem nie było większych problemów. Chandler w nagrodę pocałował go w główkę.  
Przeszli z nimi do mieszkania na przeciwko.  
Trafili na Rachel, która siedziała na kanapie i oglądała... pikselowego penisa Joeya i całą jego resztę, która zwracała minimum uwagi.  
– Hej! – krzyknął Chandler – Chciałem mieć lepsze pierwsze wrażenie niż te piksele!  
Rachel spojrzała na niego, następnie na Joeya, kaczkę i kurczaka.  
– Skąd to masz? – zapytał Joey.  
– Kupiłam na targu kasetę z premiery. Joey jesteś świetny, gdybyś tylko był wolny!  
– Hej! – zareagował Chandler. Dał Rachel kurczaka nie zważając na jej minę i protesty – Przemyślisz swoje żądania paniusiu i popilnujesz dzieci. Tylko błagam nie pokazuj im siusiaka ich ojca to niesmaczne.  
Monica wyszła z łazienki w ręczniku na głowie. Jej oczy spoczęły na kaczce i kurczaku, wydawała się nawet nie zauważyć co oglądała Rachel.  
– Nie będą u mnie, nie ma mowy!  
– Pomyśl o tym jak o wyzwaniu! – spróbował Chandler  
– Dlaczego chcecie się ich pozbyć? – zapytała Rachel, nawet nie patrząc na nich, tylko prosto w nieprzyzwoite, nie grzeszące jakością wyczyny Joeya na telewizorze.  
– Nie pozwalają nam uprawiać seksu. – przyznał Joey i wzruszył ramionami.  
– Joe! – krzyknął Chandler. Schował twarz w dłonie, ale to nie teleportowało go w inne miejsce tak jak oczekiwał. – Jeszcze ci mało? – wskazał na telewizor.  
Rachel zaśmiała się. Nawet odwróciła wzrok od kasety, żeby móc podziwiać minę Chandlera.  
– Dobra, ale Joey poznaje mnie z Theresą Watson!

Monica mordowała wzrokiem, a Joey i Rachel podali sobie dłonie w jakimś chorym pakcie przyprawiania Moniki o zawał.  
Chandler unikał jej wzroku. Wszystko rozciągało się niemiłosiernie, aż nie byli z powrotem w ich mieszkaniu.  
Joey złapał go znowu za rękę. Zaprowadził do pokoju. Nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, nie puszczał dłoni, którą co jakiś czas zapewniał delikatnym ściśnięciem.  
Zdjął ubranie. Chandler szybko zrzucił własne. Byli zupełnie nadzy, oprócz dwóch identycznych bransoletek, które o ironio symbolizowały ich _przyjaźń_. Położyli się po przeciwnych stronach łóżka. Leżeli bokiem, zwróceni ku sobie. Na spokojnie, bez dotykania, przyglądali się ciału drugiego. Widzieli się już nago. Jednak wcześniej było inaczej.  
– Mogę? – Joey spytał, wyciągając dłoń.  
Chandler kiwnął głową. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy dłoń przejechała po jego klatce piersiowej. Dotyk był delikatny, gilgotał, ale poczuł go całym ciałem. Był gorący od pożądania. Jego penis zareagował adekwatnie.  
Joey objął go drugą ręką w pasie. Chandler oplótł go na szyi i ścisnął jak najmocniej, aby był jak najbliżej. Dłoń Joeya znalazła jego dłoń i poprowadziła do ich stykających się w uścisku penisów. Złapali je razem i poruszali. Najpierw niepewnie, ale z każdym ruchem stawali się pewniejsi. Ich oddechy uciekały na barki i szyje. Oboje nigdy wcześniej nie kochali się. Uprawiali seks, spali, ale nie kochali.  
Do dzisiaj.  
Chandler zostałby przezwany dziewczyną za takie teksty, ale żałosne żarty z podstawówki nie robiły już na tobie wrażenia, gdy współżyjesz w końcu ze swoim chłopakiem i kochasz każdą sekundę. I gdy ten właśnie chłopak gadał gorsze durnoty w filmie.  
Gdy skończyli, zostali w swoich ramionach.  
Chandler czuł potrzebę skomentowania tego w jakiś sposób, ale gdy odchylił głowę i spojrzał na Joeya, ten już spał. Ulżyło mu. Palnąłby coś głupiego.  
—  
Chandler przetarł oczy i spojrzał na przytulonego do niego, śpiącego Joeya. Wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy napływały, a stres nie nadchodził. Starał się wstać, ale jego ręka była pod kłodą-Joeyem. Użył techniki Rossa. Na szczęście Joey był zbyt ciężki, żeby go to zrzuciło.  
W drzwiach spojrzał na sponiewieraną pościel i leżącego w niej mężczyznę. Monica miałaby zawał, jakby zastała tu ten syf.  
Poszedł pod prysznic. Woda spływała po nim, ale nie miała czego metaforycznie obmyć. Głuchy stukot kropel odprężał. Zamykając oczy widział wczorajszą noc. Joeya rozchylającego bezwiednie usta. Gdy mocno się skupił niemal słyszał urwany oddech i pocieraną o siebie, wilgotną skórę.  
Jego penis drgnął, ale nie chciał nic z tym robić, gdy miał Joeya za dwoma ścianami. Uśmiechnął się na myśl jaki zrelaksowany był.  
Panika najpewniej przyjdzie. Prędzej, czy później. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Napawał się tym uczuciem. Był z siebie dumny. Miał z czego.  
Wyszedł spod prysznica i przejrzał w lustrze. Uznał, że było tak źle, że nic by mu nie pomogło. Joey z jakiegoś powodu chciał z nim spać, więc da radę. Chociaż mógł obudzić się, zrozumieć swój błąd, spakować i uciec.  
Chandler zawiązał ręcznik na miednicy i opuścił na tyle nisko, aby prowokować. Rachel go tego kiedyś nauczyła, ale nikt absolutnie nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.  
Woda z włosów kapała na jego klatkę piersiową. Miał nadzieję, że Joeya podnieci takie zjawisko na nim w przynajmniej zbliżony sposób jak na ciele ratowników ze słonecznego patrolu.  
Joey jednak nie patrzył na niego. Gotował naleśniki w kuchni. Miał na sobie jedynie fartuch. Prawie nie gotowali, Chandler zdziwił się, że w ogóle mieli składniki. Chyba, że ukradł je Monice. To było najbardziej prawdopodobne.  
Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na gołym tyłku Joeya.  
To było teraz jego życie. Nie ważne kiedy Joey przejrzy na oczy i się nim znudzi. Na razie był jego. To był najdłuższy związek w jakim był. Nie licząc Janice. Ale jej obecnie nienawidził, więc pal go sześć.  
– Kocham cię. – Chandler wyszeptał i objął Joeya od tyłu.  
– Znowu coś mówisz pod nosem. – Joey odwrócił się i uśmiechnął.  
– Musisz sobie kupić aparacik. – Chandler oparł głowę w miękkich, ciemnych włosach.  
– Ale na co mi zdjęcia?  
– Aparacik słuchowy.  
– Można nim nagrywać piosenki na kasety czy coś?  
– Joey, błagam, przymknij się na chwilę i chodź tu.  
Pocałował jego szyję, starając się przekazać intencję bez żałosnego błagania, które na pewno wyjdzie, jeśli otworzy usta.  
Joey podrzucił naleśnik i wycofał szybko z zamiarem złapania go, ale potknął się o stojącego za nim Chandlera. Naleśnik skończył na podłodze, a kucharz na mokrym, nieprzyzwoicie jak na sytuację podnieconym Chandlerze w niestabilnym ręczniku.  
Joey przygniatał mu płuca i nie wiedział czym jest aparacik słuchowy, ale był jego. Pomimo powszechnej wiedzy o tym jaki okropny Chandler był w związkach i związanych z nimi czynnościach. Pomimo wkurzających żartów i drastycznych reakcji w sytuacjach stresowych.  
Joey odwrócił się przodem do niego i pocałował.  
Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do mieszkania wszedł Ross. Najpierw się uśmiechał, zupełnie nie świadomy tego, co zastał. Jego mina szybko się zmieniła. Krzyczał.  
Joey stoczył się z Chandlera z zamiarem zasłonienia swojego gołego tyłka. Nie przewidział jednak, że jego fartuch się podwinie i odsłoni coś więcej.  
Chandler poprawił go, a Ross krzyknął głośniej i wyżej.  
– O mój Boże, racja, ty nawet nie wiesz, że my... – Chandler pokazał niezręcznie palcem w kierunku swoim i Joeya.  
Ross wybiegł, wciąż krzycząc.  
Nie gonili go, nie potrzebowali teraz afery. Dziewczyny go uspokoją. Chociaż zjawisko uspokojenia Rossa zdawało się wątpliwe.  
Zebrali się z podłogi. Joey starał się usmażyć więcej naleśników, na nadmiernie rozgrzanej patelni, a Chandler nie mógł przestać myśleć nad jedną dręczącą go sprawą.  
– Skoro też mnie... lubisz. – zaczął, zanim zdążył zdusić pytanie – To skąd ta niepewność? Kiedy zaczynaliśmy, zanim Ross i Phoebe nam przeszkodzili.  
– No wiesz, znasz mnie, udawałem, jestem aktorem.  
– Nie chcę mieć szlabanu na seks na samym początku, ale gówno prawda, nie jesteś aż takim dobrym aktorem.  
– Hej!  
– No mów.  
– Dobra. – wyłączył gaz i położył talerz z naleśnikami na stół, zanim powiedział coś znaczącego. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nie byłem z nikim, kto cokolwiek dla mnie znaczył. Nie chciałem psuć tego co mamy. W końcu co można robić z kimś z kim się jest oprócz seksu! Dopiero gdy uzgodniliśmy, że nie będziemy się spieszyć zauważyłem, że bycie twoim chłopakiem praktycznie niczym się nie różni od bycia twoim przyjacielem. Dochodzą same plusy! Całuski i przytulaski, te sprawy, które nigdy nie interesowały mnie w związku. Je też doceniłem. Pierwszy raz cieszyłem się z nie uprawiania seksu na pierwszej randce. Gdyby nam wtedy nie przeszkodzono pewnie zostawiłbym cię i nigdy nie zadzwonił. – wzruszył ramionami i wepchnął sobie całego naleśnika na raz do buzi.  
– Jakiś ty czarujący. – skomentował Chandler.  
– Chodzi o to – zaczął mówić z pełnymi ustami – że nigdy nie myślałem, że mogę docenić nie seksualną część związku! Już rozumiem o co chodzi dziewczynom. Trzeba po prostu mieć kogoś na kim naprawdę ci zależy i nagle te wszystkie bzdety nabierają sensu! Nawet prawie zapomina się o seksie!  
– Teraz nie będziesz chciał uprawiać ze mną seksu? – Chandler zapytał zaniepokojony.  
– Zwariowałeś? Czy jak ślepy odzyskuje wzrok to chodzi w ten sposób? – zamknął oczy, zrobił głupią minę i wymachiwał rękami w ofensywny sposób.  
– Już mi dawałeś kiedyś ten przykład ciołku.– Chandler wsparł łokieć na stole i ukrył uśmiech za dłonią.  
– A ty nadal się nie nauczyłeś.  
–Hej, to ja jestem ten sarkastyczny!  
– Wyssałem trochę jak się z tobą całowałem, może wyssę liczby jak possam coś lepszego.  
Chandler wybuchnął śmiechem.  
– Kocham cię. – wyszło naturalnie, na tyle głośno, żeby ktokolwiek mógł usłyszeć.  
– Co? – nie taki dobry aktor, może i starał się udawać, że nie usłyszał, ale marnie mu wychodziło.  
– Nic, cicho.  
Joey uśmiechnął się tylko i bez słowa go pocałował.  
Było dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Końcówka jest okrutnie przesłodzona, ale mam to gdzieś, takie właśnie lubię
> 
> Te kamizelki na nagą skórę w komiksach napisałam z myślą o Rictorze, czytał X-Force 44, to teraz czyta Cable 22, idzie po kolei, logiczne (włożyłam w to za dużo dziwnych szczegółów nie dla każdego, czy robię konkurencję do Deadpoola 2, może?)
> 
> Phoebe mówi o tym, że lenin był grzybem, polecam o tym poczytać, można się nieźle uśmiać
> 
> Babie lato dosłownie stąd się bierze, też mam traumę
> 
> Nie wiem o czym ja tam jeszcze mówiłam, wszystko ma sens, obiecuję
> 
> Dziękuję ludziom, którzy chcieli czytać takie długie coś, mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się tak dobrze, jak ja!

**Author's Note:**

> Mam z tym love/hate, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się pierwszy raz dokończyć coś co ma więcej niż jeden rozdział
> 
> Pisząc to w pewnym momencie miałam w głowie ich głosy z dubbingu
> 
> Nie przetłumaczyłam Mistress Bitch bo nie umiem tłumaczyć i nie pamiętam oficjalnego...
> 
> Zaczęłam to pisać jak byłam na 7 sezonie, więc zgapienie fotela z odcinka z Joey x Rachel z 10 sezonu jest przypadkowe
> 
> Ross mówi o prawdziwym odkryciu, zrobiłam research
> 
> Heloci byli niewolnikami w Starożytnej Sparcie. Nie mieli praw osobistych. Za to ateńscy niewolnicy mieli więcej praw niż ateńskie kobiety, stąd piosenka Phoebe
> 
> Pchły ludzkie są gatunkiem zagrożonym, stąd druga piosenka Phoebe
> 
> Joey czyta X-Force seria 1 numer 43, wciskam to tu, wiem, że w kanonie mówią tylko o komiksach DC
> 
> Metoda stanisławskiego jako method acting, nie ma polskiego tłumaczenia, to jest najbliżej
> 
> Mumie były jedzone przez Europejczyków, nie wymyśliłabym tego


End file.
